Un corazón, un amor
by SirLink
Summary: Conociendo lo que es amor verdadero, Naruto y Hinata se embarcaran en una historia donde conocerán el significado del amor y el dolor, todo esto para que finalmente puedan comprender que un corazón solo puede tener un amor. Rating T, solo por si acaso. Ubicado luego de The Last.
1. Chapter 1

**No soy creador de Naruto, los Personajes utilizados son creación de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: No estoy solo**

Soledad, eso era lo que había sentido toda su vida, una amarga, fría, cruel y por sobretodo, injusta soledad. Desde pequeño, desde que nació, su más fiel y eterna compañera, eso es lo que podía decir Naruto Uzumaki sobre la soledad, era una silenciosa compañera, siempre a su lado, a veces, invisible cuando se encontraba con sus amigos, con sus compañeros de trabajo, tanto así que Naruto olvidaba su existencia, sin embargo, siempre, sin excepción, esta volvía a hacer acto de presencia y le saludaba con los brazos abiertos cuando el joven de pelo rubio llegaba a su hogar y decía un feliz "Tadaima", en ese momento, el silencio de su hogar le recordaba que su compañera aún estaba a su lado.

Una triste sonrisa se mostró en el atractivo rostro del joven Naruto Uzumaki, ahora con 19 años, el cual se encontraba en su oscura habitación de su pequeño apartamento, sentado en frente de su pequeño escritorio, con un lápiz en su mano y un pequeño libro en frente de él, recordando los momentos en donde la soledad era su única compañía, pues como se había mencionado antes, ahora que era mayor tenía muchos amigos, muchas amistades, las cuales borraban esos momentos que compartía con su compañera, sin embargo, cuando era niño, un inocente niño, no había nadie que le ayudara a eliminar la presencia de su "alma gemela".

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo…..muchas cosas han cambiado Kaa-chan…Tou-chan". Comentó en un pequeño susurro, sabía que no tendría respuesta, sabía que estaba solo y que su única compañía le encantaba guardar silencio, sin embargo debía decirlo, sabía que sus padres siempre vigilarían por él y él quería comentar como había cambiado tanto su vida, habían pasado muchas cosas desde los últimos años, sobre todo los últimos meses, por ello se encontraba allí, en su escritorio escribiendo en su pequeño diario, si, era ridículo que un joven como él lo hiciera, más aun a su edad, pero esto era lo único que le entretenía en aquellos momentos de soledad en su habitación, era un secreto, sabía que si sus amigos se enteraban se burlarían incansablemente de él, sin embargo, no dejaría de hacerlo, ese pequeño libro, conocido como diario, era el primer regalo que había recibido en su niñez, aunque en un principio no entendía de que se trataba, con el paso del tiempo logro comprender el significado de ese pequeño cuaderno, aun recordaba con cariño y añoranza el momento en que el viejo tercer Hokage se lo regalo.

 **Flash Back**

 _Era su quinto cumpleaños, se suponía que ese debía ser el mejor día del año, sin embargo, era todo lo contrario, había salido en la mañana temprano para comprarse un pequeño pastel con los ahorros que había hecho de lo que recibía mensualmente del viejo Hokage, tenía un plan, había esperando con ansias este día, ahora que era un poco más grande y más sabio, según él, iba a celebrarse su propio cumpleaños, sin embargo, no salió como lo había planeado, había ido a la pastelería y había elegido una pequeña torta para él, torta que no podría llevarse a casa, ya que al momento de pagar, el dueño de la pastelería le reconoció y le echo a tirones de su local con la excusa de que su presencia alejaría la clientela, el pequeño Naruto no le quedó otra cosa más que recoger sus monedas del suelo e irse con lágrimas en los ojos hacia su hogar, tal parecía que no habría cumpleaños este año._

 _Apenas había llegado a su habitación se sentó en su cama y lloro amargamente, había planeado tanto ese evento, justo ahora que sabía lo que significaba un cumpleaños no podría celebrarlo, se encontraba aun llorando cuando de pronto unos pequeños golpes se escucharon en su puerta, se secó las lágrimas con rapidez y corrió hacia la puerta, esperaba que no fuera algún aldeano molesto por sus travesuras, más grande fue su sorpresa que al abrir no se encontraba un aldeano furioso, en su lugar se encontraba un sonriente Hokage, el cual sacando sus manos de sus espalda le mostro una pequeño paquete envuelto con dedicación._

 _"Feliz cumpleaños Naruto". Dijo sonriente el tercero, ante esto el pequeño se echó a llorar desconsoladamente, cosa que conmovió al anciano, el cual con una sonrisa le acaricio su pequeña cabeza. "Vamos ábrelo". Sugirió con ternura, el pequeño Naruto no espero otro aviso, sin más comenzó a abrir el paquete para encontrar un pequeño libro cosa que no comprendió, a la verdad había aprendido a escribir hacia poco tiempo, sin embargo, no comprendía el porqué de ese regalo, ante la mirada curiosa de Naruto al Tercero no lo quedo otra cosa que explicar el porqué de su regalo._

 _"Es un diario, en el podrás escribir todo lo que sientes y piensas, todas las cosas que deseas decir y no puedes hacerlo puedes escribirlo en él, además nadie lo sabrá, solo tú". Le explico el anciano, el pequeño rubio miro asombrado ante la nueva revelación, miro con sorpresa el pequeño libro que estaba en sus manos._

 _"¿Es como un cofre del tesoro?". Pregunto con inocencia, ante esto Sarutobi no hizo otra cosa que reír ante la ocurrencia del pequeño._

 _"Podría decirse, es el cofre del tesoro de la vida de Naruto Uzumaki, en el deberás guardar tus más profundos pensamientos y sinceros sentimientos, debes recordar, es tu cofre del tesoro, solo tú debes saber que hay dentro". Comento son una tierna sonrisa el anciano, Naruto se emocionó ante aquella información._

 _"¡Entendido, lo guardare con recelo-dattebayo!". Exclamo a gran voz._

 **Fin Flash Back**

"Cofre del tesoro". Susurro con una sonrisa el joven de 19 años al recordar una hermosa escena de su pasado, quizás ese fue el inicio, el inicio de su vida, desde el momento en que recibió ese diario se esmeró a tratar de anotar las más fantásticas aventuras en él, por ello comenzó a hacer su vida un poco más interesante, sus travesuras se volvieron más continuas y más asombrosas, no le importaba los regaños o los peligros, quería anotar cosas interesantes en su diario, su cofre del tesoro tendría un montón de cosas interesantes.

Luego de aquel recuerdo sintió una pequeña necesidad, una pequeña inquietud, por lo cual comenzó a releer algunas páginas de sus inicios, en ellas, a parte de sus travesuras, siempre encontraba la misma palabra: Soledad.

 ** _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy solo?"._** Eso era una de las frases típicas que resaltaba en las primeras páginas y era cierto, de pequeño no tenía amigos, nadie le quería, nadie le valoraba, siempre se encontraba solo, incluso llegaba a creer que si alguien conocía la verdadera soledad ese era él, sin embargo, mientras más avanzaba en las páginas de su diario podía ver como poco a poco, nuevos nombres comenzaban a rellenar las hojas de su diario, ahora ya no todo lo escrito era sobre él, ahora habían amigos, había compañeros, y poco a poco cada vez iba en aumento, nunca disminuía, siempre aumentaba, nunca perdía un amigo, siempre hacia más y más. Continuo avanzando hasta que llego a las páginas del final de la cuarta guerra ninja, en ese momento pudo ver con claridad, como el Naruto de esa época era totalmente distinto al de sus inicios, incluso podía jurar que cualquiera que no supiera su historia no creería de donde comenzó esta, sin embargo, para eso estaba su diario, el cual era el testimonio fidedigno de sus vivencias.

"Amigos". Susurro Naruto pensando en cada uno de ellos, estaba seguro que si incluso no quisiera podía olvidarse de alguno, pero no había como juzgarlo, eran tantos amigos que le era imposible recordarlos a todos sin antes ponerse a pensar por varios minutos, era algo difícil de creer, nunca espero tener tantos amigos, el solo quería ser reconocido, pero sin darse cuenta en el camino a su objetivo, en ese largo camino que comenzó en un inicio solo, poco a poco más y más personas comenzaron a caminar a su lado, no se quejaba de aquello, más bien, le alegraba y agradecía a Kami-sama el hecho de aquello ocurriera, no podía imaginarse sin amigos.

Continuo con su lectura, podía notar con facilidad como el Naruto solitario del inicio creció, no solo físicamente, sino, mentalmente, ya no era un niño de 5, de 13 o de 17 años, ahora era un joven, y como tal nuevas necesidades comenzaban a nacer en él.

"Amor". Dijo en un pequeño susurro el joven rubio y era cierto, desde pequeño siempre deseo siempre el calor de un hogar, el calor de una familia, su mayor deseo, aparte de ser Hokage, era que al llegar a casa su alegre "Tadaima" fuera contestado por un igualmente alegre "Okaeri", en un principio deseaba una madre, un padre o quizás un hermano que dijera esas tiernas y significativas palabras, sin embargo, al crecer y madurar deseaba que esas palabras salieran de los dulces labios de una mujer, y no cualquier mujer, una mujer que lo amara, que lo quisiera no por ser el héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja, el héroe de Konoha, hijo del Cuarto Hokage o el próximo Séptimo Hokage, no, quería que se le quisiera por ser simplemente el, Naruto Uzumaki, un joven ninja de la Hoja que solo deseaba ser el mejor, sin embargo, ese era el problema, ese Naruto no conocía el verdadero amor.

"Familia". Susurro nuevamente Naruto pensando y leyendo su diario, era gracioso, el Naruto que se presentaba en las casi ultimas paginas hablaba mucho de aquello, a pesar de ser quizás el ninja más codiciado de las mujeres, a pesar de tener un montón de fans y fans club, ese Naruto solo deseaba una familia, una mujer que le amara con la cual podría formar una familia y así eliminar de una vez por todas todo rastro de soledad, eso era algo que su corazón deseaba en lo más profundo de su ser y que a pesar de ser joven aun, él sabía muy bien que estaba listo para eso, sin embargo, no había nadie que le amara, nadie, tenía amigos y los tenia por montones, pero no había nadie que lo amara de esa manera que él deseaba o eso era lo que él creía en ese momento.

"Hinata". Ese era el nombre que resaltaba tanto en las últimas páginas y le parecía curioso, antiguamente, ese nombre ya había sido mencionado, aunque con bastante rareza y cuando lo era, siempre era en un momento bastante significativo, sin embargo, ahora podía ahora comprender la importancia de ese nombre, era tan estúpido, como le gustaría poder volver a ser niño y comenzar a escribir de nuevo su diario haciendo más referencias a ese nombre, sin embargo, no se podía, lo echo, echo estaba y debía aprender a vivir con sus errores y su estupideces.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Naruto al recordar a la dueña de ese nombre, esa hermosa mujer, cuanto había crecido, cuanto había cambiado, sin embargo, algo nunca cambiaría y eso era el amor incondicional que ella tenía para con él, con solo pensarlo no podía evitar que su corazón se acelerara y que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo, la amaba, la había encontrado por fin, después de mucho buscar se pudo dar cuenta de que ella siempre estuvo allí, su otra mitad deseada, estaba feliz, por primera vez en años se sentía completo, su felicidad estaba casi completa, solo faltaban pocos detalles, pero no importaba, sabía que con Hinata su felicidad estaba asegurada, era casi como un sueño, aun no podía creer que ya llevaran 4 meses de relación, y junto con esa felicidad en su interior crecía un pequeño temor, se había vuelto tan dependiente de Hinata que temía que ella le dejara, le aterraba que ella dejara de amarlo, por ello intentaba esforzarse al máximo, demostrarle que podía ser el mejor novio, no le importaba que tuviera que suplicarle a Sai para que le prestara sus libros de citas o rogarle a Shikamaru, el cual llevaba unos pocos meses de experiencia más que él, para que le diera consejos, amaba a Hinata y quería lo mejor para ella, por eso el quería asegurarse de cumplir su promesa, estaría con ella hasta que muriera y suplicaba que una vez que eso ocurriera todavía, en la otra vida estuvieran juntos.

"Mucho ha cambiado". Comento Naruto luego de leer la última página de su diario, miro su reloj y vio que ya era bastante tarde, cosa que lo asusto un poco, si seguía perdiéndose en sus recuerdos quizás no alcanzaría a escribir, por lo cual tomo con firmeza su lápiz y comenzó con una simple y profunda frase.

 ** _"En el pasado siempre estaba solo, pero ahora tengo amigos, finalmente me he dado cuenta de que es lo que quiero proteger, por eso haré lo necesario para conservar esta felicidad…Kaa-chan…Tou-chan…no estoy solo"_**. Comenzó a escribir Naruto mientras la luna brillaba en su punto más alto.

 **Nota: bueno pues este es mi primer fic de Naruto y el primero luego de mucho tiempo, quiero comentar antes que todo que en realidad no me gusta escribir historias que alteren la historia canon de alguna seria, sin embargo, luego de una noche de pensamientos e ideas se me ocurrió este fic, espero que les guste.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes usados son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

 **Capítulo 2: Amándote cada día mas**

Se encontraba introducido profundamente en el mundo de los sueños, un joven de 19 años, tez bronceada y cabello corto rubio se encontraba roncando tranquilamente en su pequeña y cómoda cama, la cual se encontraba toda desordenada, ya que el muchacho tenía un pésimo dormir. Su boca se encontraba abierta de gran manera, una de sus manos, o mejor dicho su mano real, se encontraba sobre su panza, la cual estaba destapada debido a los movimientos que hacia al dormir.

Se había acostado muy tarde la noche anterior, no era para menos, había decidido a muy mala hora leer su diario desde del inicio hasta el final, cosa que hizo que se terminara acostando a pocas horas de que amaneciera.

"Hinata…Ramen". Murmuraba Naruto entre sueños sin darse cuenta de cómo las horas pasaban y que pronto se le haría tarde para realizar las actividades que tenía programadas para ese día.

Las horas pasaron, eran aproximadamente las 1 PM cuando unos golpes en su puerta, la cual estaba a punto de ser destrozada, hicieron que se levantara súbitamente.

"¿Quién molesta a estas horas Dattebayo?". Exclamo algo molesto sin percatarse del tiempo en que había dormido, al abrir la puerta pudo encontrarse con un Iruka algo con un rostro algo molesto. "Buenos días Iruka sensei". Exclamo adormilado el rubio.

"¿Acabas de despertar Naruto?". Pregunto algo serio y sorprendido Iruka, sabía que con lo interactivo de Naruto era difícil que se durmiera hasta tarde.

"Pues sí, es temprano aun". Comento con tranquilidad el rubio mientras se rascaba un ojo. "Si viene a recordarme que tengo que ir a la academia no se preocupe, aun lo recuerdo". Comento con una sonrisa, ante esto Iruka soltó un respiro.

"Naruto, las clases terminaron hace 1 hora". Comento preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendría en a continuación.

"¡¿ME QUEDE DORMIDO?!". Exclamo el rubio fuertemente, mientras que Iruka soltaba una pequeña sonrisa.

"Nunca cambiaras Naruto". Comento en burla, en su lugar el rubio se encontraba golpeándose mentalmente por defraudar a su antiguo sensei.

"¡No puede ser, los niños se defraudaran dattebayo!". Exclamo mientras se encorvaba y un aura deprimente le rodeaba, ante esto Iruka solo le palmeo su hombro, al hacerlo noto lo grande que se había puesto Naruto, no es que no lo haya notado antes, simplemente nunca había puesto atención a aquello.

 _"Has crecido tanto Naruto"._ Pensó con nostalgia, para luego mostrar una gran sonrisa. "No te preocupes, les dije que vendrías mañana, ahora que lo pienso te acabas de levantar ¿Qué te parece un Ramen de almuerzo?". Comento con una sonrisa, ante esto el aura deprimente de Naruto se disipo de golpe y una luz rodeo su cuerpo casi segando a Iruka en el proceso.

"¡Me cambio de ropa y vamos dattebayo!". Exclamo mientras se sacaba su polera de dormir y corría a su habitación en un segundo, Iruka solo sonrió y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

 _"Quizás nunca cambie"._ Medito tranquilamente.

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha con Iruka a un lado, su destino: Ichiraku, mientras los dos caminaban Iruka podía notar como todas las personas de Konoha saludaban al rubio con grandes sonrisas, sin embargo, lo que llamo su atención es que la mayoría de las personas que se le acercaban eran chicas, chicas jóvenes, las cuales al juzgar por su apariencia debían ser chicas de unos 14 años.

 _"Este Naruto"._ Pensó Iruka viendo como su antiguo aprendiz saludaba con cortesía a las chicas, aun viéndolo le era increíble el pensar que años atrás era Naruto el que buscaba la atención de las chicas de la clase, sobre todo la de Sakura, sin embargo ahora él era el deseado por ellas, quizás Naruto nunca cambiaria, pero su entorno cambio gracias a él.

"¿Por qué sonríe Iruka sensei?". Pregunto extrañado Naruto al ver la sonrisa de su primer maestro.

"Por nada, solo creo que me estoy volviendo viejo". Respondió mientras su sonrisa se borraba de golpe al entrar al establecimiento, después de todo sabía que el día de hoy su cartera sufriría una vez más el hambre de Naruto.

Silencio, era lo único que había en la mansión de los Hyugas, lo cual no era para nada extraño, después de todo se trataba del clan más grande de Konoha, por lo cual debían mostrarse como una familia tradicionalista, elegante y distinguida e incluso, si se puede decir, fría, esa era la manera de describir a cada uno de los miembros del clan más poderoso de Konoha, sin embargo, había una persona que no podía llamarse precisamente fría dentro de ese clan, una persona de la cual brota amabilidad y ternura de sus poros, una hermosa chica de cabellos azules y piel pálida, la cual se encontraba almorzando tranquilamente con su padre y hermana.

Hinata comía lentamente, con delicadeza y elegancia, así era como le había enseñado su padre y su madre, que en paz descanse, desde su infancia, después de todo ella era la sucesora del clan Hyuga.

"Hanabi, luego de comer quiero que me hagas una demostración de tus habilidades, ya ha pasado tiempo desde que he visto tu crecimiento". La voz de Hiashi Hyuga rompió el silencio de la comida.

"Si Otou san". Contesto cortes mente Hanabi, la cual era de carácter explosivo y emotivo.

"Hinata ¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy?". Volvió a hablar Hiashi a su primogénita.

"Hoy tengo el día libre así que tenía planeado salir a pasear, quizás salir con las chicas o con Kiba kun y Shino kun". Comento serenamente Hinata, sin embargo, más que una declaración era una pregunta encubierta, ya que si a Hiashi se le antojaba podía cambiar los planes de su hija, dado esto, Hinata trato de actuar tranquila y serena, demostrando así que ella podía decidir por sí misma qué hacer.

"Más bien iras a ver a Uzumaki". Declaro tranquilamente Hiashi, declaración que tomo por desprevenido a Hinata y a Hanabi, ocasionando que la primera cambiara por completo su tono de piel de blanco a un rojo profundo y que la última soltara una carcajada con su boca llena al ver como su hermana mayor era burlada.

"Hanabi". Dijo Hiashi al ver la actitud de su hija menor.

"Lo siento Otou san". Contesto rápidamente aunque solo de labios, después de todo esto era lo que más amaba de las comidas familiares, era tan extraño ver a su padre burlarse de su hermana que era de maravilla ver las reacciones de esta cuando sucedía.

"Q-Quizás de p-paso le v-visite". Y ahí estaba, el tartamudeo típico de Hinata aparecía, era inevitable, su vergüenza junto con su sonrojo siempre hacían acto de presencia a la mención de su amado rubio, Hiashi por su parte solo levanto una ceja ante la declaración de su hija mayor.

"¿Quizás?". Pregunto con escepticismo el líder del clan. "No sería mejor un: lo voy a visitar". Comento con tranquilidad Hiashi.

"P-pues quizás e-él no se encuentre en c-casa". Intento excusarse Hinata, ante esto Hanabi no dudo en intervenir.

"Pues si no esta le buscaras como siempre lo haces Onee chan". Comento con burla Hanabi, la respuesta de Hinata era la esperada, un carmesí de lo más profundo.

"Así que no puedes estar un día sin ver a Uzumaki eh?". Declaro Hiashi con su rostro inexpresivo, aunque por dentro le agradaba ver como su hija aún era la chiquilla tímida de su infancia al solo mencionar al rubio, le recordaba profundamente a su difunta esposa.

"¡N-no es tan a-así Otou san!". Respondió rápidamente Hinata, la cual ya comenzaba a hiperventilar, si no se detenían iba a desmayarse en pleno almuerzo.

"No te estoy regañando Hinata, sin embargo, recuerda lo que hablamos el otro día, nada de hacer cosas antes del matrimonio ¿entendido?". Comento Hiashi mientras se levantaba de la mesa sin prestar atención a su hija mayor la cual se encontraba con su cabeza recostada en la mesa.

"Creo que eso fue demasiado". Dijo con una sonrisa Hanabi mientras seguía a su progenitor no sin antes ver cómo un poco de humo salía de la cabeza de su inconsciente hermana mayor.

Luego de unos minutos de inconciencia Hinata se levantó de la mesa, se lavó el rostro para recuperarse de su pequeño desmayo y salió de paseo por las calles de Konoha, digiriéndose específicamente hacia donde se encontraba su rubio novio, lo cual le fue fácil de ubicar gracias a su Byakugan.

"Esta en Ichiraku". Susurro para sí misma Hinata luego de detectar a su novio, por lo cual comenzó a dirigirse hacia ese lugar tan frecuentado por su amado rubio, mientras caminaba estaba tan envuelta en sus pensamientos que ignoro totalmente las miradas y susurros que le dirigían algunas personas que se encontraban paseando por las calles de Konoha.

"Ahí está de nuevo, apuesto a que va a molestar a Naruto senpai". Susurraban algunas jóvenes del club de fans de Naruto.

"Nunca le deja solo, así como va Naruto sama se va a terminar de cansar de ella". Murmuraban otras jóvenes de fans del rubio.

"Es tan hermosa". Susurraban algunos jóvenes ninjas con corazones en los ojos.

"Si, aunque de cuerpo es normalita". Murmuraba otro joven.

"¿Eres idiota? Su cuerpo es todo menos normal". Exclamo otro ninja.

"Es cierto, ¿nunca le has visto con su ropa de misión?". Agrego otro joven ninja.

"Pues no". Contesto el primer joven.

"Pues te has perdido de todo, tiene un cuerpazo que te mueres, me atrevo a decir que es la con mejor físico de su generación". Comento con orgullo otro joven ya que se consideraba así mismo un experto en mujeres.

"Es muy elegante, es la pareja ideal para el próximo Hokage". Comentaban unas mujeres más mayores.

"Si, es la mujer ideal para nuestro alocado héroe". Respondió otra mujer.

Y así era siempre, desde que había comenzado a salir con Naruto parecía que ahora toda la aldea la notaba o la tenía a ella en la mira, al principio la ponía nerviosa, después de todo había vivido siempre en el anonimato, pero ahora tenía que escuchar comentarios malos, demasiado "informativos" y buenos sobre su persona, sin embargo, con el tiempo había logrado aprender a vivir con ello poniendo su mente en algún pensamiento y así caminar como si nada pasara.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar por las calles de Konoha pudo escuchar a unos 10 metros del establecimiento la fuerte carcajada de su amado rubio, lo cual le hizo sacar una gran sonrisa para dirigirse a paso rápido hacia él, aunque le costara admitirlo su padre y hermana tenían razón, ella no podía vivir sin Naruto, necesitaba verlo, siempre había sido así, sin embargo, ahora que eran novios esa necesidad se le volvió tan fuerte como el dormir o el comer.

"Naruto kun, Iruka sensei". Saludo Hinata cortésmente, al instante el rostro de Naruto brillo ante la aparición de Hinata.

"Hola Hinata". Saludo Iruka con una sonrisa.

"¡Hinata!". Naruto exclamo feliz de verla, al igual que Hinata el necesitaba de ella cada día. "¿Quieres un bol de Ramen? ¡Iruka sensei invita dattebayo!". Exclamo feliz.

Al escuchar las palabras de Naruto Hinata dirigió su mirada hacia el frente de este, podía contar fácilmente unos 5 platos de Ramen vacíos, lo que hizo que sintiera lastima por el bolsillo de Iruka. "No te preocupes Naruto kun, acabo de comer". Respondió con una sonrisa, ante esto Iruka soltó un suspiro.

"Ah pues entonces". Se detuvo un momento Naruto, para luego tomar el platillo que tenía en frente y devorárselo de golpe. "¿Quieres dar un paseo?". Pregunto luego de limpiarse la boca con la manga de su sudadera naranja.

"M-me encantaría, pero no estas con Iruka sensei?". Comento Hinata, ante esto Iruka levanto las manos.

"No se preocupen por mi chicos, vayan a divertirse, es vuestro día libre, disfrútenlo". Comento Iruka sonriendo, ante esto Naruto le dio las gracias por la comida y salió de la tienda con junto con Hinata, Iruka se asomó levemente para mirar como los dos se marchaban, mientras lo hacía, llevado por la nostalgia pudo ver, aunque fue solo un instante a Naruto y Hinata de unos 8 años, lo que hizo mostrara una nostálgica sonrisa. "Creo que me equivoque…Naruto ha crecido y Hinata junto con él". Susurro recordando cómo años atrás, Naruto caminaba alborotando las calles de Konoha con una tímida Hinata observándole escondida a varios metros de él detrás de un poste, ahora los dos niños que él enseño se encontraban pasando por una de las etapas más maravillosas de la vida, Naruto ya no causaba escándalos por la aldea y Hinata ya no se encontraba detrás de un muro o un poste, ahora los dos caminaban tranquilamente, uno al lado del otro, ante este pensamiento una idea paso por la mente de Iruka, lo que le hizo estremecerse e instantáneamente borro esa idea de su mente.

"Solo espero que esos dos no se pongan cariñosos antes de tiempo…ya no estoy en edad de soportar otro Naruto". Murmuro con terror.

"Iruka san ya habla como un anciano". Comento Ayame mientras le entregaba la factura de todo el Ramen consumido, Iruka solo suspiro y con las manos temblorosas comenzó a abrir su pobre cartera.

Naruto y Hinata caminaba los dos juntos, uno al lado del otro, de vez en cuando Naruto contaba una que otra anécdota de sus aventuras o algunas de sus ideas, normalmente, si el contara aquellas cosas esperaría un golpe de parte de Sakura o un insulto de parte de algún colega, sin embargo, Hinata le escuchaba atentamente, como si lo que dijera fuera lo más importante del mundo y cuando él decía alguna broma ella reía con una risa sincera.

"Entonces le dije a ero senin: el que avisa no es traidor. Entonces a los segundos tuvimos que huir como alma nos lleva el diablo ya que una mujer lo sorprendió espiando. ¡Luego de eso me reprendió diciendo que a causa de mi cobardía nos encontraron! Era un mal agradecido yo le advertí que no hiciera aquello y luego que pasara eso me echa la culpa dattebayo!". Exclamaba Naruto moviendo los brazos, Hinata soltó una pequeña risita ante la historia de su amado.

"No entiendo ¿qué tiene que ver tu cobardía con que los hayan atrapado Naruto kun?". Pregunto Hinata.

"Pues él dijo: Las mujeres son como los perros, ellas huelen el miedo. Y que por ello nos atraparon, pero repito, ¡yo no quería ir! Siempre me forzaba a hacer cosas que no quería e incluso me quitaba mi dinero ttebayo!". Exclamo frustrado Naruto.

"Suena mal como lo dices Naruto kun, pero se nota que te divertías con él". Dijo con cariño Hinata, ante sus palabras Naruto mostro una gran sonrisa.

"Si, quizás era un extorsionista, explotador, abusivo, pervertido, pero". Se detuvo unos instantes Naruto. "Era un gran maestro, un gran amigo, fue como un abuelo para mí, cuando estaba con el sentía que estaba en familia". Comento con una sonrisa.

"Debes echarle de menos". Comento Hinata mientras veía la cara nostálgica de Naruto.

"Claro que sí, aunque en parte no me tengo que preocupar por ti". Lo siguiente Naruto lo dijo en un susurro que Hinata no pudo oír.

"¿Qué?". Pregunto Hinata intrigada.

"N-nada". Contesto rápidamente Naruto algo sonrojado.

"Vamos dime". Dijo Hinata tiernamente mientras mostraba su cara de perrito abandonado.

"no me tengo que preocupar por ti". Dijo un poco más fuerte, aun así Hinata no escucho.

"Un poco más fuerte". Comento Hinata, Naruto en este punto se encontraba rojo como un tomate.

"¡NO ME TENGO QUE PREOCUPAR POR TI TTEBAYO!". Grito Naruto, al instante miradas de todos lados aplastaron a la joven pareja, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara un poco.

"¿Por qué dices eso Naruto kun?". Pregunto Hinata algo sonrojada.

"P-porque así no tengo que preocuparme de que te e-espié y te use para sus libros pervertidos ttebayo". Tartamudeo sonrojado Naruto, ante su respuesta Hinata se sonrojo fuertemente.

"N-no creo q-que lo hubiera hecho". Comento despacio Hinata.

"¡Pues claro que sí! A ese pervertido no le importaba nada, no miraba edades, relaciones, familias, nada! Una vez me dijo". Comenzó Naruto mientras ponía su puño cerca de su boca e intentaba imitar a Jiraya. "Escúchame atentamente Naruto, debes tener en cuenta siempre esto, si tienes la oportunidad de comer una buena comida, cómela, si tienes la oportunidad de la belleza de la naturaleza, obsérvala, después de todo, llegara el día en que tengas hambre o desees ver algo hermoso y recordaras las oportunidades que tuviste y no las tomaste". Finalizo Naruto su imitación.

Hinata quedo algo confundida, después de todo era demasiado inocente para entender las palabras del sabio Jiraya. "¿Qué quiso decir con eso Naruto kun?"

"Yo tampoco lo había entendido, pero luego me explico que no había que desperdiciar la oportunidad de apreciar a una hermosa mujer cuando aparece en tu camino". Comento Naruto meditando las palabras de su maestro, sin darse cuenta Hinata se había vuelto de un rojo carmesí y un poco de humo salía de su cabeza. "¿Qué sucede Hinata?"

"¿N-Naruto k-kun cree q-que s-soy h-hermosa?". Pregunto Hinata apenas ya que juntando todo lo que había dicho su amado había llegado a la conclusión de que temía que si Jiraya siguiera vivo la espiara ya que era hermosa.

"¿Ahhh?". Dijo Naruto en primera instancia para luego darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, colocándose casi tan rojo como Hinata. "P-pues, que hambre ¿qué te parece un plato de Ramen?". Intento cambiar el tema Naruto.

"N-Naruto kun acabaste de comer". Respondió la ojiperla.

"¿Enserio? Pues debió ser hace mucho, tengo tanta hambre como si no hubiera comido en días ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un helado? hace calor". Sugirió Naruto intentando evitar el tema, ante esto Hinata aun roja frunció el ceño en señal de reproche y le jalo la manga de la sudadera de Naruto para que la observara.

"R-respóndeme N-Naruto kun". Intento mostrarse enojada Hinata, cosa que le costaba bastante.

Naruto la miro aun dudoso de si decirle lo que pensaba o no, le daba mucha pena estas cosas, cualquiera que lo viera en esta situación no lo creería, después de todo no debía existir nadie más extrovertido que él. "P-pues". Comenzó Naruto, estaba pensando otra manera de evadir el tema, pero al ver la cara decidida de su novia cerró los ojos y se preparó. "¡NO SOLO ERES HERMOSA, ERES PERFECTA TTEBAYO!". Grito sonrojado Naruto, al instante nuevamente las miradas de los aldeanos se dirigieron hacia la pareja ocasionando que Naruto por puro reflejo tomara a Hinata de un brazo y corrió a toda velocidad, llevándola así al lugar de entrenamiento del equipo 7.

Hinata aún no comprendía lo que ocurría, de un momento a otro Naruto grito que era perfecta y al instante se encontraba en otro lugar, por lo que estando aun en estado de shock miro a Naruto el cual se encontraba con su rostro pegado a un árbol dando la espalda a ella.

"¿N-Naruto kun?". Llamo tímidamente Hinata, Naruto al escuchar su voz dio un brinco, sin embargo se negó a darle la cara.

"N-Naruto kun mírame". Pidió Hinata armada de valor mientras se acercaba a su novio y le volteaba el rostro, aun con eso Naruto se negaba a mirarle la cara.

"¿Estas molestas?". Pregunto Naruto sin mirarla.

"¿Por qué habría que estarlo?". Pregunto Hinata intrigada.

"Te avergoncé en frente de la aldea". Susurro Naruto, ante esto Hinata mostro una gran sonrisa.

"Naruto kun a mí no me importa que digas que me amas en frente de cualquier persona, es todo lo contrario, me hace muy feliz, si yo tuviera el valor que tú tienes también lo diría, deseo por gritarlo como tú". Le dijo Hinata suavemente, Naruto dirigió su mirada a su rostro, sus ojos azules se perdieron en las dos perlas delante de él, Naruto podía jurar que cada vez que la veía era más hermosa.

"Soy un tonto, no controlo lo que digo o hago, temo que algún día te enfades por mis locuras". Comento Naruto, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Hinata creciera aún más y soltara una pequeña risita. "¿De qué te ríes ttebayo?". Pregunto intrigado Naruto ante la risa de su amada.

"Lo siento, no me estoy burlando de ti, es solo que me parece que aún no lo entiendes". Susurro Hinata mientras acariciaba el rostro de Naruto. "Tus locuras nunca podrán molestarme ya que, después de todo". Se detuvo unos segundos Hinata mientras acercaba su rostro al del rubio. "Fueron tus locuras las que me enamoraron de ti". Finalizo mientras besaba tierna y pausadamente a su novio, disfrutando cada segundo de aquel beso.

Naruto quedo en shock por unos segundos, para luego cerrar los ojos y fundirse en el beso que le daba su novia, cualquiera a primera vista creería que él siempre tenía que tomar la iniciativa en sus muestras de afecto, pero la verdad era que en la intimidad Hinata era muy expresiva con él, era como si todo ese amor que había guardo desde los 5 años lo quisiera trasmitir a él ya que la desbordaba.

"Te amo tanto Naruto kun". Susurro Hinata luego de separarse de su novio.

"Yo también te amo Hinata". Respondió Naruto con una gran sonrisa mientras abrazaba a amada novia.

Hinata simplemente se dejó abrazar mientras que rodeaba también con sus delicados brazos el torso de Naruto.

Permanecieron así durante varios minutos, luego se separaron y se sentaron en el pasto charlando felizmente sobre cosas cotidianas de la vida.

"Aquí estas Hinata". Una voz llamo la atención de la pareja la cual dirigió su mirada hacia un chico de cabello castaño montado sobre un enorme perro.

"Kiba kun". Saludo Hinata con una sonrisa.

"Hey Kiba". Saludo Naruto levantando su mano vendada.

"No quería interrumpir, pero Hinata el Sexto me dio la orden de avisarles a ti y a Shino que mañana tenemos una misión temprano". Menciono algo cohibido el chico Inuzuka ya que aún no se acostumbraba al ambiente romántico que había por la aldea en estos días.

"Ya veo, gracias por avisar". Agradeció algo triste Hinata ya que cuando se iba de misión le costaba encontrarse con su amado.

"No te preocupes, será algo breve así que volverás pronto donde el cabeza hueca, ahora si me disculpan me retiro, debo buscar a Shino". Dijo Kiba mientras se retiraba del lugar dejando a Naruto con una vena hinchada en su frente y a una Hinata colorada, parecía que Kiba nunca se iba a cansar de molestarla con Naruto.

"Maldito cara de perro". Gruño Naruto, para luego dirigir su mirada a Hinata. "No estés triste Hinata, dijo Kiba que volverías pronto así que no te desanimes, yo no me moveré de acá, te esperare siempre". Le dijo Naruto, al instante Hinata lo abrazo con fuerza, las palabras de Naruto siempre le hacían sentir bien.

"Bueno creo que debemos irnos, ya está anocheciendo y tú tienes que trabajar mañana". Comento Naruto mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a Hinata a pararse, para luego dirigirse hacia el complejo Hyuga.

"Naruto kun ¿tú no has tenido misiones últimamente cierto?". Pregunto Hinata mientras caminaban tomados de las manos.

"Pues no, a veces solo me llaman para cosas políticas y cosas aburridas, además Kakashi sensei me obliga a ayudarlo con su trabajo, el muy vago dice que es para que me acostumbre, pero de seguro que es para ayudarle con la tarea". Murmuro algo molesto Naruto, ante sus palabras Hinata solo sonrió.

"Estoy segura que serás un gran Hokage Naruto kun". Animo Hinata.

"Claro que sí, con los chicos y contigo apoyándome sé que lo lograre". Comento con una sonrisa mientras llegaban a la mansión Hyuga.

"Bueno creo que es hora de irme". Murmuro algo triste Hinata.

"Mañana te iré a recibir de tu misión, lo prometo". Comento Naruto mientras acercaba su rostro a Hinata.

"Hai". Susurro Hinata mientras besaba a su novio. "Nos vemos mañana Naruto kun". Se despidió para luego entrar al complejo.

Al momento en que Hinata entro, la sonrisa de Naruto desapareció y se volvió una sonrisa algo triste, aunque se mostraba fuerte en frente de Hinata a él también le dolía separarse de ella al anochecer.

"¿Qué me has hecho Hinata?". Susurro Naruto mientras se rascaba su cabeza y se dirigía a su departamento.

"Hogar dulce hogar". Susurro el rubio mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento y la cerraba luego de entrar, tranquilamente puso la tetera a hervir un poco de agua para su Ramen instantáneo y se dirigió a su habitación _. "Debo encontrar algo que hacer para mantenerme ocupado mañana"_. Pensó el rubio, hasta que de pronto su mente se ilumino de golpe, se levantó de su cama y de su pequeño librero saco un silabario y un cuaderno en blanco.

"Eh Kurama". Llamo Naruto al vacío.

 **"¿Qué quieres mocoso?"**. Pregunto con algo de sueño el zorro de nueve colas encerrado en el interior de Naruto.

"¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en la luna?". Pregunto Naruto.

 **"Si, lo recuerdo".** Contesto el Kyubi.

"¡Pues es hora de practicar caligrafía dattebayo!". Exclamo feliz ante su idea, mientras que el zorro se atraganto con su propia saliva ante la idea de su carcelero.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuga, Hinata se sacaba sus sandalias y se dirigía hacia el comedor en donde ese encontraba Hiashi y Hanabi preparándose para cenar, por lo cual Hinata se sentó en silencio y se preparó para comer, tomando una taza de té la dirigió con delicadeza hacia su boca.

"Has llegado a tiempo, veo que Uzumaki respeta bien las reglas que le di". Comento de pronto Hiashi, haciendo que Hinata sacara una pequeña sonrisa ante el reconocimiento de su padre para con su novio.

"Si, Naruto kun siempre cumple sus promesas". Dijo con un susurro.

"¿No que ibas a pasear con las chicas Onee chan?". Pregunto Hanabi mostrando una cara inocente, ante aquello Hinata se atraganto con su te.

"B-Bueno e-es q-que". Comenzó a Excusarse Hinata, sin embargo decidió que no iba a dejar que Hanabi se burlara de ella. "¿Tu como sabes lo que hago? Aun eres una niña para esas cosas Hanabi". Recrimino Hinata.

"Pues vi a Otou san espiando por la ventana mientras estrujaba la cortina con sus manos, al acercarme te vi besándote con Naruto baka, Otou san casi sale a matar al baka al ver cómo te chupaba la cara". Comento tranquilamente Hanabi.

"¡Hanabi!". Exclamo sonrojado Hiashi.

"Lo siento Otou san". Se disculpó Hanabi.

"Y-Yo". Hinata no podía articular palabra, que su padre y hermana menor la vieran en una situación así era demasiado vergonzoso.

"Por un minuto pensé que llegarías sin rostro Onee chan, nunca pensé que fueras tan atrevida". Agrego inocentemente Hanabi, tanto Hinata como Hiashi se encontraban sonrojados.

"Hanabi ¿puedes ayudarle a la empleada a traer más te?". Pregunto Hiashi a su hija menor.

"Hai". Comento alegre Hanabi mientras se dirigía hacia la cocida, una vez desapareció la menor Hiashi tocio un poco.

"Hinata, trata para la próxima vez de no mostrar actos tan íntimos frente tu hermana…..y frente a mí tampoco". Comento sonrojado Hiashi, Hinata puso sus manos en su cara, no podía ver a su padre por la vergüenza.

Era la altas horas de la noche en el mundo ninja, cuando a una distancia de algunos kilómetros de la aldea de la hoja una caravana se acercaba, se trataba de unas 20 figuras caminando tranquilamente a la luz de la luna, en medio de ella iba un pequeño carruaje y dentro de él una persona cuya imagen no se podía apreciar por la oscuridad.

"Pronto nos veremos de nuevo Hinata". Susurro la voz dentro del carruaje.

 **Nota: Eh aquí el nuevo capítulo, intente hacerlo algo más largo como me lo pidieron, las cosas comenzaran a moverse para la joven pareja a contar del próximo capítulo, dejen reviews sobre lo que les pareció este capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes usados son de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Capítulo 3: ¿Un inesperado visitante?**

Día normal, eso era lo que pensaba Izumo mientras observaba como civiles y ninjas entraban y salían de la aldea, desde que había terminado la cuarta guerra ninja eran muchos los visitantes que viajaban a la aldea solo para conocer o sacarse una foto con el héroe del mundo ninja, era algo divertido, desde hacía muchos años que junto con su compañero Kotetsu habían estado observando al problemático niño Naruto Uzumaki e incluso, más de una vez fueron elegidos para detenerlo de sus travesuras, quizás muchos pensaban que lo único que ellos hacían era vigilar las puertas de Konoha, sin embargo, ellos eran los que estaban más pendientes de todo lo que pasaba en la aldea, ellos fueron los que lucharon primero contra Hidan y Kakuzu, ellos contemplaron de primera mano la muerte de Asuma Sarutobi, ellos habían visto un día partir a un pequeño Naruto Uzumaki junto con el gran Sanin Jiraya y posteriormente fueron los primeros en ver al nuevo Naruto de regreso de su viaje de dos años y medio, ahora eran ellos los que contemplaban como muchos peregrinos visitaban la aldea solo para conocer a Naruto Uzumaki, antiguamente esa puerta solo era cruzada cuando los ninjas salían a misiones peligrosas o cuando uno que otro mercante o civil decidía visitar la aldea, ahora, con el mundo en una relativa paz esas grandes puertas eran transitadas día a día por grandes multitudes.

"Ah, No hay nada mejor que un día normal". Exclamo felizmente Kotetsu mientras bostezaba un poco.

"Toda la razón, aun así, de vez en cuando sería algo bueno algo que cambien un poco esta armonía". Agrego Izumo mientras apoyaba su rostro en su mano izquierda.

"¿Encuentras que esta todo demasiado tranquilo?". Pregunto Kotetsu a su compañero.

"Un poco, ni los ninjas renegados causan tanto alboroto en estos días e incluso no puedo recordar la última vez que alguien intento entrar a la villa con malas intenciones". Explico Izumo, logrando así que Kotetsu intentara traer a la memoria la última vez que tuvo que detener el paso de alguien a la villa.

"Tienes razón, ha pasado mucho tiempo". Contesto finalmente el sujeto con el parche en la nariz.

"¿Lo ves?". Pregunto Izumo "Aunque es preferible esta paz a que aparezca algo como Akatsuki, además que…". De pronto Izumo se detuvo a mitad de su discurso, Kotetsu al ver esto dirigió su mirada hacia donde observaba su compañero, al hacerlo vio como un pequeño sequito se acercaba a la aldea, era extraño, rápidamente Kotetsu comenzó a revisar los documentos que tenía a mano, sin embargo, en ninguno se anunciaba la llegada de alguien tan importante.

El pequeño sequito se fue acercando hasta detenerse frente al puesto de vigilancia de Kotetsu e Izumo, rápidamente, Izumo se acercó a la carroza para averiguar quién era esa extraña visita.

"Buenos días, busco al Hokage". Izumo escucho una tranquila y serena voz salir de la pequeña carroza, la cual tenía solo una pequeña abertura en donde pudo observar, a través de las sombras, unos ojos color perla, lo cual asombro a Izumo.

 _"¿Byakugan? Imposible, sé que ellos son ricos, pero no son exagerados, tampoco nunca he escuchado de un Hyuga que viva fuera de Konoha"._ Pensó Izumo algo desconcertado, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que se olvidó del mundo exterior "¿Disculpe?". Pregunto Izumo luego de escuchar la voz del extraño sujeto.

"Le pregunte si puede llevarme hasta donde el Hokage". Repitió fría y tranquilamente el extraño viajero.

"C-claro". Contesto rápidamente Izumo para luego mirar a su compañero "Voy a llevar al señor donde el sexto". Aviso a su compañero a lo cual este solo respondió haciendo un movimiento de cabeza para luego ver como Izumo acompañaba al pequeño sequito hasta la oficina del Sexto Hokage.

Mientras la aldea se asombraba a causa de la extraña visita, en el departamento de Naruto todo estaba bastante tranquilo, el joven rubio se encontraba durmiendo sobre un cuaderno lleno de letras, la baba caía lentamente de su boca mojando un poco las hojas de dicho cuaderno, de pronto, el desliz de un lápiz, el cual termino en el suelo, hizo que despertara de golpe, Naruto instintivamente llevo su mano vendada a sus ojos y comenzó a acariciarlos, mientras que su mano "natural" se tapaba la boca de un bostezo.

"¿Qué hora es?". Pregunto Naruto lentamente mientras miraba el reloj de su pare, al hacerlo noto que eran las 11: 00 am.

"Aún es muy temprano ttebayo". Comento Naruto mientras intentaba acomodarse en su escritorio para seguir durmiendo.

 **"Eres un vago mocoso, Kushina debe estar decepcionada de ti al tener un hijo tan vago".** Comento Kurama con burla, al instante Naruto despertó.

"Es verdad, Kaa-chan dijo que debía dormir solo lo suficiente". Dijo rápidamente Naruto mientras usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para despertar, le había hecho una promesa a su madre y cumpliría cada uno de sus deseos, sin embargo, la motivación termino al instante, no había nada que hacer en ese día, Hinata debería estar ya en medio de su misión y el, por ser alguien tan importante, no salía mucho de la aldea, realmente estaba muy aburrido.

 **"Mocoso ¿no se te olvida algo?".** Pregunto algo sonrojado Kurama, cosa que extraño a Naruto.

"Mmm, no lo creo". Contesto Naruto mientras ponía su mano en su mentón y colocaba sus típicos ojos chinos mientras pensaba.

 **"CofcofCalificacionCofcof".** Menciono Kurama mientras tosía disimuladamente.

"¡Es cierto, debo ponerte una calificación! ¡Gracias por recordármelo Kurama!". Exclamo emocionado el rubio.

 **"Yo no he dicho nada".** Respondió el Kyubi mientras desviaba su mirada con un pequeño sonrojo.

"Vamos a ver…". Dijo Naruto mientras creaba 3 clones y revisaba letra por letra la tarea de caligrafía que le había dejado a su compañero.

Kurama miraba expectante la decisión final de Naruto, no era que le importase, no claro que no, él era el Kyubi, el gran Kurama, el Zorro de Nueve colas, el Biju más poderoso, no le importaba en lo más mínimo si un mocoso de apenas 19 años le dijera que no sabía escribir bien, él había vivido cientos de años, no le interesaba la opinión de un simple humano…o ¿quizás sí?

Los clones y el original miraban una y otra vez las letras escritas y luego las comparaban con el silabario que tenían aun lado, Kurama comenzaba a sudar mirando como ocurría todo, los Narutos comenzaron a discutir y a gritar cada uno sus decisiones, sin embargo, luego de un rato, los cuatro se juntaron y comenzaron a hablar en silencio, cosa estúpida, ya que Kurama vivía dentro de ellos y podía saber qué es lo que se decían, luego de un rato, los Narutos volvieron su vista al pequeño cuaderno y el original hablo.

"Hemos decidido que tienes un forma demasiado rígida para escribir Kurama, del 1 al 10 te coloco un 5". Comento Naruto de manera solemne.

 **"¡Que mierda dices! ¿Un 5? ¡Mira mocoso de mierda, acaso no vez que si se entiende lo que escribí! ". Rugió molesto Kurama.**

"Si se entiende, sin embargo, tiendes a escribir como ero-senin, ponerle tu propio estilo a veces confundirá a los demás". Comentaba un clon de Naruto.

 **"¡Eso da lo mismo! ¡Lo importante es que se entiende, no es como la letra de ese viejo!".** Gruño furioso Kurama **"¡Merezco mínimo un 9,5! y mira que soy humilde".** Agregó el zorro.

"Kurama". Comenzó Naruto sin embargo, ver aun ANBU parado fuera de su ventana le detuvo.

"¿Qué sucede?". Pregunto Naruto.

"El sexto requiere su presencia de inmediato". Contesto el ANBU.

"Entiendo voy para allá" Dijo rápidamente Naruto, el ANBU al escuchar su respuesta desapareció, Naruto rápidamente se colocó su traje ninja y se preparó para partir hacia la oficina del Hokage.

"Kurama nuestra discusión no ha terminado". Comento Naruto mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia donde se ubicaba la oficina del Sexto Hokage.

Luego de llevar unos pocos minutos saltando por los tejados llego hasta la torre del Hokage, sin más se dirigió hacia la oficina de este y entro estrepitosamente como siempre lo hacía.

"¡Tiene algo para mi Kakashi-sensei!". Exclamo fuertemente Naruto al entrar en la oficina del Sexto Hokage.

"Naruto, en realidad quiero presentarte a alguien…aunque creo que ya le conoces". Comento tranquilamente Kakashi al ver como lo escandaloso de Naruto nunca iba a cambiar.

Naruto dirigió su mirada aun lado del escritorio de su sensei para ver a un sujeto alto, piel pálida, cabello blanco y ojos cerrados, la mandíbula de Naruto se desencajo por completo, rápidamente le apunto con un dedo aun sin poder creer lo que veía.

"¡Toneri!". Exclamo sorprendido el rubio, para luego cambiar su sorpresa por ira, apretando rápidamente su puño vendado "¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? ¿ACASO VIENES POR HINATA DE NUEVO? ¡SI ES ASI YO…!". Los gritos de Naruto fueron detenidos por la mano levantada de Kakashi, el cual se encontraba en su siempre estado de perfecta calma, ya se esperaba algo como esto.

"Tranquilo Naruto, el no viene como un enemigo esta vez". Explico Kakashi, sin embargo, los puños de Naruto seguían firmemente cerrados.

"¡PERO KAKASHI-SENSEI ÉL…!". Naruto intento debatir a su maestro, sin embargo de pronto recibió un golpe en la cabeza, al parecer, estaba tan enfurecido que no noto cuando Sakura acompañada de Shikamaru y Sai habían llegado a la oficina.

"¡NO LE GRITES AL HOKAGE BAKA!". Grito furiosa Sakura luego de haber golpeado a Naruto, el cual solo se sobaba la cabeza.

"¿De qué se trata todo esto Hokage-sama?". Pregunto pacientemente Shikamaru, al igual que Naruto él estaba algo desconcertado por la visita de un antiguo enemigo que no hacía más de 5 meses había intentado destruir la tierra.

"Nada del otro mundo, como ven aquí, el joven Toneri Otsutsuki vino hasta aquí para solicitar un favor". Respondió calmadamente el enmascarado.

"¿ACASO QUIERE QUE TRABAJEMOS PARA ÈL? ¡KAKASHI-SENSEI NO PUEDE PEDIRNOS E…!". Nuevamente las palabras de Naruto fueron cortadas por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de su compañera.

"¡DEJALO TERMINAR BAKA!". Exclamo nuevamente enojada Sakura.

"Gracias Sakura". Menciono con un ligera gota de sudor en su frente Kakashi "Como iba diciendo, el joven Toneri llego hasta aquí para hacerme una petición, la cual es…". Kakashi fue interrumpido de pronto por la voz de Toneri, el cual se había mantenido todo el tiempo en silencio, ya esperaba que ocurriera algo así conociendo a ese rubio cabeza hueca.

"Me instalare en Konoha". Comento calmadamente Toneri sin abrir los ojos, ante sus palabras todos los presentes a excepción de Kakashi quedaron impactados.

"¿Qué?". Pregunto impactado Naruto.

Toneri simplemente sonrió ante la reacción del rubio, para luego abrir sus ojos y mostrar el Byakugan "Dije que me instalare en Konoha, desde ahora seremos camaradas Uzumaki Naruto". Contesto con suficiencia Toneri, los presentes no comprendían nada, solo podían hacerse preguntas internamente: ¿Toneri se venía a vivir a Konoha? ¿Qué paso con su hogar en la Luna? ¿Por qué rayos tenía el Byakugan? ¿Por qué mierda Naruto estaba azul?

Luego de unos minutos de silencio y de asimilar la información una roca voz se escuchó.

"¿Por qué…?". Fueron las palabras roncas y profundas que se escucharon.

"¿Por qué…?". Se volvió a escuchar.

"Naruto". Susurro lastimosamente Sakura al ver a su compañero mientras este agachaba su mirada.

"¿Por qué Konoha?". Dijo roncamente Naruto "¿A caso no existen más aldeas? ¿No existen otros pueblos?". Volvió a preguntar Naruto.

"Comprendo Hokage-sama, sin embargo no entiendo el porqué de nuestra llamada". Dijo tranquilamente Shikamaru o más bien, demostrando tranquilidad.

"Pues, como ustedes fueron los que contactaron con él, pensé que debían ser los primeros en saber esto, los aldeanos no saben lo que nuestro joven amigo aquí presente intento hacer, por esos los llame". Respondió solemnemente Kakashi.

"Ya veo". Respondió calmadamente Shikamaru.

"Otra cosa ¿Por qué él tiene el Byakugan?". Pregunto de pronto Sakura.

"Los Otsutsuki que habitábamos en la Luna, todos nacieron con el Byakugan, sin embargo, para poder crear el Tenseigan todos ofrecimos nuestros ojos, simplemente tome dos de ellos luego de que ustedes destruyeran nuestra arma". Respondió con calma Toneri.

"Si es así ¿Entonces por qué tomar el Byakugan de Hanabi Hyuga?". Pregunto Sakura nuevamente.

"Pues como veras, todos sacrificamos nuestros ojos, yo era el último Otsutsuki y por lo tanto también los había sacrificado, además para despertar mi propio Tenseigan necesitaba de un Byakugan puro como el de Hanabi Hyuga, por tal motivo, estos ojos que tengo ahora no me sirven para despertar tal poder ya que como nosotros sacrificábamos nuestros ojos desde que éramos pequeños estos Byakugan no están desarrollados". Termino su explicación el joven albino.

"Entonces no podrás usarlo como arma". Comento Shikamaru en tono de afirmación.

"De momento no e incluso existe la posibilidad de que nunca lo hagan, los uso solo para poder ver, nada más". Se excusó Toneri.

"Sé lo que piensas Shikamaru, dejar que alguien como el tan cerca de los Hyugas es como dejar aun ladrón cerca de una mansión llena de oro, sin embargo, este joven prometió no hacer nada contra la aldea o el mundo ninja, además debes tener en cuenta, él es el último descendiente de un poderoso y antiguo clan, no podemos dejar que el ultimo familiar cercano de Rikudo senin se pierda en la historia". Comento Kakashi observando a Shikamaru.

"Entiendo Hokage-sama". Contesto Shikamaru.

"No tienen por qué preocuparse, como les mencione no pretendo hacer nada, Naruto y Hinata me hicieron ver mi error, además con el cerca es imposible que haga algo que amenace la aldea". Hablo pacientemente Toneri mientras apuntaba a Naruto, el cual aun mantenía su rostro cabizbajo.

Hubo unos según de silencio.

"Bien, creo que todo está hablado, Shikamaru y Sakura les pido que ayuden al joven Toneri a encontrar un hogar para instalarse en la villa, yo ahora mismo tengo una reunión con los demás Kages para hablar sobre este asunto, Naruto necesito que te quedes un momento". Ordeno finalmente Kakashi.

Luego de las palabras del Sexto, tanto Shikamaru, como Sakura y Sai se dispusieron para salir de la oficina, sin embargo Naruto aún no se movía, Toneri comenzó su trayecto hacia la salida, y justo cuando paso a un lado de Naruto le susurro en su oído.

 _"¿Por qué crees tú? La Luna se aprecia mejor desde cerca"._ Susurro Toneri mientras pasaba al lado de Naruto, el cual al escuchar sus palabras despertó de su transe, furiosamente se dio vuelta para ver a su enemigo, sin embargo el joven albino ya había dejado la oficina.

"Toneri…". Murmuro molesto Naruto, no había comprendido bien las palabras del Otsutsuki, pero sabía que algo tramaba y ese algo no era nada bueno y por ende él iba a detenerlo, por lo que se dispuso a salir.

"Naruto". Naruto se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su maestro.

"Dígame Kakashi-sensei". Respondió el rubio mirando algo resentido al Hokage.

"Vamos Naruto, no te molestes conmigo, la idea fue de los ancianos de la aldea, además debemos proteger a todos sin discriminación ¿no es esa la auténtica paz?". Pregunto Kakashi.

"Lo se sensei, es solo que…". A Naruto le costaba dejar salir las palabras.

"Lo sé, él le hizo daño a ella, pero según el reporte de la misión, Hinata misma le había invitado a vivir a la Tierra, si ella le perdono tú también debes aprender a hacerlo". Dijo Kakashi con su mirada calmada.

"Lo había hecho sensei, pero no pensé que viniera aquí, quizás son cosas mías, pero su presencia me pone de malas". Comento cabizbajo Naruto, recordando cuando había salvado la vida de Toneri en su batalla en la Luna.

"Es bueno tener esos presentimientos, sin embargo no dejes que ellos saquen lo mejor de ti, quizás sus intenciones son sinceras, quizás no, eso lo sabremos después, ahora tengo una misión para ti". De pronto Kakashi se puso serio.

"¿Qué sucede?". Pregunto Naruto.

"Sé que últimamente has estado aburrido, solo sales de la aldea por cuestiones diplomáticas y tu único trabajo es ayudarme a mí con el mío, sin embargo, con la llegada de Toneri eso podría cambiar, como mencione antes no sabemos si sus intenciones son sinceras o no, por lo que debemos tener vigilado los movimientos de Toneri hasta estar seguros de que es lo que busca en la aldea". Dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa mientras veía como el rostro de Naruto se iluminaba al entender la indirecta.

"Lo hare Kakashi-sensei". Comento contento Naruto ya que podría vigilar de cerca los movimientos de Toneri.

"Bien, recuerda debes estar pendiente de todo lo que haga, él es nuevo en la aldea así que quizás te puedas ofrecer para ayudarlo". Ordeno Kakashi.

"¡Claro que lo hare, así protegeré a Hinata ttebayo!". Exclamo feliz Naruto mientras salía con urgencia de la oficina, Kakashi miro sonrientemente por la ventana como Naruto corría a toda velocidad por la aldea.

"¿Está seguro de esto Sexto?". Pregunto Shizune mientras entraba a la oficina.

"Quien sabe, pero de seguro aprenderán algo de todo esto". Comento con tranquilidad Kakashi.

Luego de haber salido de la torre del Hokage, Naruto se encontraba sentado en su clásico columpio frente a la academia, ese lugar significaba mucho para él, siempre que tenía problemas se dirigía allí y pensaba sobre las situaciones de su vida.

"¿Qué habrá querido decir Toneri?". Se preguntaba Naruto mientras se adentraba en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, él no era muy bueno para pensar o captar indirectas, sin embargo, sabía que esas palabras no era solo palabras, tenían significa.

Las horas pasaron, Naruto había perdido la noción del tiempo y de pronto sintió que alguien tiraba de su chaqueta negra, al girar su mirada noto a una pequeña niña que le miraba.

"¿Qué sucede?". Pregunto alegremente Naruto.

"Señor ¿Acaso no es muy grande para jugar en el columpio?". Pregunto con un puchero la niña.

"Ah, bueno…es que yo…". Naruto no sabía que contestarle a la pequeña niña.

"¿Me puede dejar jugar en él? Si no me deja le tendré que decir a mi mami". Regaño la niña mientras apuntaba hacia donde se encontraban unas mujeres adultas y otros niños.

"No claro que no, me salgo de inmediato dattebayo". Contesto con rapidez Naruto mientras intentaba salirse del columpio, sin embargo, se había olvidado que su cuerpo había crecido y por lo tanto no podía despegar su trasero de la madera "¡Rayos salte de una vez ttebayo!". Exclamo frustrado Naruto mientras intentaba despegar su trasero del asiento, mientras tanto la niña comenzó a gimotear, cosa que asusto aún más al rubio "Vamos, vamos, no llores, ya salgo ttebayo". Exclamo Naruto haciendo un intento por salir.

Este no era un buen día, eso era lo que pensaba Naruto mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea, su rostro estaba rojo debido a la cachetada que se había ganado de una de las señoras y además le dolía el trasero, el cual salió algo lastimado al salirse del columpio.

"Quizás tenga que buscar un nuevo sitio para pensar". Susurro Naruto mientras veía como un grupo de ninjas se dirigía hacia la oficina de Kakashi-sensei, lo más probable era que habían vuelto de una misión, luego de aquello recordó a Hinata y por lo tanto se dirigió con rapidez a la entrada de la aldea, le había prometido recibirla de su misión y el nunca retrocedía a sus palabras.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la entrada de la aldea, rogaba para que llegara a tiempo, maldijo internamente a Toneri por entretenerle con sus malditas palabras. Al llegar a la entrada pudo presenciar como un grupo acaba de llegar, pudo distinguir las siluetas de tres personas, una más baja que las otras dos y lo que parecía también otra silueta de un animal, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con rapidez, por lo que apresuro aún más sus pasos.

"¡Hinata!". Exclamo Naruto mientras corría hacia la hermosa joven que llegaba de una misión, la chica al mirar al joven rubio que le llamaba se sonrojo profundamente y corrió hacia él.

"N-Naruto-kun". Susurro Hinata mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su amado, de pronto todo dejo de existir para los dos, Naruto olvido el problema de Toneri y Hinata olvido que venía de misión.

"Te extrañe mucho Hinata". Susurro Naruto mientras besaba la cabeza de su amada.

"Y-yo también Naruto-kun". Respondió Hinata.

"Ejem". Se escuchó de pronto rompiendo así la atmosfera de la pareja "Hinata no es que quiera interrumpir tu encuentro con el idiota de Naruto, pero debemos entregar el informe de la misión". Comento algo sonrojado Kiba.

"Kiba tiene razón, debemos ir hacia donde el Hokage, Hinata". Agrego Shino con su rostro sin expresión.

Hinata se avergonzó de sobremanera, había dejado que sus sentimientos la controlaran de nuevo "T-tiene r-razón". Tartamudeo mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices.

"No te preocupes Hinata ¿qué te parece ir a comer luego de que desocupes?". Pregunto Naruto también sonrojado.

Los ojos de Hinata brillaron al instante "Hai". Contesto.

"Bien, te pasare a buscar en dos horas más, nos vemos". Se despidió Naruto mientras corría a su casa para cambiarse de ropa.

 **"Mocoso, ¿no se te olvida algo?".** Pregunto de pronto Kurama, no es que Naruto era estúpido, solo era distraído y por lo tanto se le había olvidado comentarle a Hinata lo que había sucedido en el día de hoy.

Naruto quedo pensando un buen rato, hasta que de pronto su cerebro se ilumino "Tienes razón, pero tu calificación pude esperar ttebayo". Comento con una sonrisa Naruto mientras entraba a su apartamento.

 **"Idiota".** Si, Kurama lo confirmaba una vez más, Naruto no solo era distraído, era realmente estúpido y si no se apresuraba su amada se enteraría de maneras no muy gratas sobre el nuevo habitante de Konoha.

 **Hasta aquí el Capitulo, sugerencias, opiniones, no se olviden de comentar!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto no me pertenece, la obra es de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Capítulo 4: Olvidadizo**

Naruto estaba emocionado, cada vez que salía con Hinata era un momento de recordar, cada vez que salía con ella obtenía más y más experiencia sobre citas y por ende dicha experiencia le había servido para hacer sus citas cada vez más mejores, aun recordaba su desastrosa primera cita, Hinata era su primera novia, por lo tanto no tenía nada de experiencias en esas cosas, por lo que realmente estaba desesperado, amaba a Hinata y no quería que ella se llevara una mala impresión de él.

"Pedirle ayuda a Sai, quien lo diría". Se recordó con una sonrisa Naruto, estaba desesperado, no quería fracasar, quería ser el mejor novio para Hinata, por lo que por primera vez decidió buscar ayuda, normalmente él se aventuraría, sin embargo, Hinata era especial y él no quería arruinarlo, por lo que miro a su alrededor buscando ayuda, sin embargo, sus amigos eran tan inexpertos como el, recordó con una carcajada como la madrugada antes de su cita busco con desesperación la ayuda de Shikamaru, el cual era el único de sus amigos que había tenido una cita.

 _"Que problemático, lo siento Naruto esta vez no puedo ayudarte, no entiendo mucho a las mujeres, son demasiado problemáticas"._ Le había dicho Shikamaru para luego comentarle que luego de su cita con Temari, esta le había dejado un ojo morado, no le había hablado en varios meses y el aun no tenía ni idea que le había hecho.

Luego de ese encuentro desastroso con Shikamaru una idea loca le había surgido, había alguien, era peligroso, era arriesgado, pero estaba desesperado, después de todo, no le pediría ayuda directamente a él, sino, a su gran fuente de información.

"Creo que ya es hora". Susurro Naruto mientras se disponía salir de su habitación aun recordando cuando llego a la casa de Sai en busca de ayuda, al llegar le había pedido algún libro sobre citas, para su suerte Sai también estaba interesado en ese tema, gracias a ese libro había aprendido un montón, quien le hubiera dicho que la cita la pagaban los hombres! Era un libro bastante informativo, sin embargo, al momento de la verdad, intento invitar a Hinata a comer, había elegido un lugar digno de ella, lamentablemente no tenía mucho dinero y el restaurant cobraban una barbaridad, aun recordaba con nostalgia como su mente intentaba buscar miles de alternativas, no quería decepcionarla, cuando estaba a punto de fracasar, su hermosa novia, la amable y gentil Hinata, actuó de forma que parecía que había leído su mente, para bien de su cita y de su bolsillo ella tomo la decisión de comer ramen, cosa que le encanto, agradecía al cielo tener una novia como Hinata, ella, sin saberlo había salvado su primera cita.

"Hinata". Susurro Naruto mientras veía a unos metros el complejo Hyuga, habían pasado unos 4 meses de su primera cita, gracias a aquella experiencia había mejorado bastante en sus citas, quería regalonear a Hinata, ella era lo mejor que le había pasado, quería sorprenderla, quería ver esa sonrisa cada vez que el hacía algo que a ella le agradaba, la amaba intensamente y se había jurado a si mismo estar con ella hasta que muriera y el cumplía sus promesas.

"Naruto-sama". Dijo uno de los guardias Hyugas haciendo una reverencia al momento en que Naruto llego a la gran mansión "Llamare a Hinata-sama de inmediato". Agrego el hombre mientras entraba hacia los patios de la mansión.

"G-Gracias". Contesto Naruto algo apenado, desde que se había vuelto el héroe de Konoha luego de su combate con Pain los habitantes de la aldea lo trataban con mucho respeto y admiración, cosa que le orgullecía bastante y creía que ya había logrado el reconocimiento que tanto anhelaba, sin embargo, luego de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, Naruto al ser el héroe y salvador de todo el mundo ninja gano aún más admiración y respeto, convirtiéndose así en un ser casi tan trascendental como Rikudo Senin, por lo que ahora era un leyenda entre las leyendas, cosa que ahora le incomodaba bastante ya que ahora no solo era reconocido como Naruto o el héroe, ahora era llamado Naruto-Senpai o Naruto -sama, incluso sospechaba que no sería extraño si tuviera adoradores en algún lado, lo que le hacía que su vida estuviera en la vista de todos y aunque el fuera el extrovertido Naruto, el indomable Naruto o el Inquebrantable no podía evitar sentir vergüenza y algo de pena al recibir tales muestras de respeto y gratitud hacia él.

"Hinata-sama dijo que podía pasar a esperarla adentro ya que aún no está lista". La voz del guardia saco a Naruto de sus pensamientos, mientras entraba no pudo evitar mirar a los Hyugas que se encontraban dentro del recinto, era algo extraño e incluso se lo había comentado una vez a Hinata, pero él no podía evitar encontrar que todos los Hyugas eran iguales, claro que su amada novia era totalmente distinta a ellos, incluso podía jurar que los ojos de Hinata era más violetas que los Byakugan de su clan.

"Por lo menos ahora no me pierdo". Comento sonriente Naruto mientras avanzaba por un pasillo en dirección a la sala de estar principal del clan, al principio le había costado bastante memorizar pasillos y habitaciones e incluso más de una vez termino en el baño o irrumpiendo en las habitaciones de la servidumbre del clan, cosa que le dio bastante vergüenza.

"¿Ha sí que otra cita eh Naruto? o mejor dicho Naruto-niisan". Comento una divertida Hanabi mientras ingresaba a la sala haciendo rodar en su dedo su kunai favorito.

"Hola Hanabi". Saludo con una sonrisa a Hanabi intentando ocultar su sonrojo ante la mención de hermano que le hacia la pequeña heredera del clan.

"¿Y adonde planeas llevarla esta ves? Ya la has llevado a Ichiraku, al restaurant de parrilladas, a la tienda de dangos, al restaurant de comida típica, creo que la has llevado a todos los lugares de Konoha". Comento Hanabi mientras contaba con sus dedos los locales a donde había salido su hermana, no era que fuera una fisgona, pero le encantaba interrogar a su adorada hermana luego de una cita con el "amor" de su vida.

"Eh, planeo llevarla a Katsui". Dijo sonriendo tranquilamente Naruto, ante sus palabras Hanabi abrió ampliamente sus ojos.

"¿Ah Katsui? ¡Pero si ese es el restaurant más caro de Konoha!". Exclamo sorprendida la castaña, no es que pensara que Naruto era pobre, aun así, dudaba mucho que él tuviera el "estilo" para ir a un lugar como ese.

"Pues sí, he estado ahorrando para llevarla allí, además no soy pobre". Contesto sonriente Naruto, a la verdad esta era una revancha, en su primera cita tuvo la intención de llevar allí a Hinata, sin embargo su bolsillo no lo soporto.

"Pues no te ves de mucho dinero que digamos, yo pensaba que vestías esas ropas por algo más que tu cerebro". Contesto burlonamente Hanabi, siempre le había parecido algo excéntrico el traje de Naruto, aún más si este era un ninja.

"¡Que dices, si mi traje tiene estilo ttebayo!". Exclamó Naruto algo indignado.

"Si claro, estilo". Murmuro Hanabi mientras su sonrisa se iluminaba, para luego comenzar a acercarse lentamente a Naruto "Naruto-niisan, tu sabes que yo confió en ti y tu puedes confiar en mí, vamos dime la verdad ¿de verdad vas a llevar a mi Onee-san a ese restaurant?". Pregunto con una maligna sonrisa.

"¿Q-Que dices Hanabi-chan?". Dijo rápidamente Naruto algo asustado, motivo por el cual agrego el "chan".

Ante la respuesta de Naruto Hanabi soltó un ronroneo que hizo que el rubio comenzara a traspirar "¿No será una excusa para así llevarte a mi Onee-san a tu casa?". Dijo con mal intención la castaña.

"¿Q-que insinúas H-Hanabi?". Replico rápidamente Naruto quitando el "chan" para así mostrar autoridad.

"¿Acaso crees que no lo sé? ¿Piensas que no noto como miras a mi Onee-san? Ella siempre acostumbra usar mucha ropa, sin embargo, tu muy bien sabes cómo se le pegaba ese vestido en la Luna, para que hablar de su traje de misión, tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que esconde mi Onee-san bajo su ropa". Dijo con malicia Hanabi, Naruto ya comenzaba a sudar a chorros, no era que el de verdad pensaba llevarse a Hinata para su departamento y hacerle cosas, vamos ni siquiera sabía que cosas hacerle.

"Dime Naruto-niisan…. ¿ya quieres convertirte en mi Onii-chan de verdad?". Interrogo Hanabi, Naruto estaba a punto del colapso, sin embargo, la presencia de Hiashi lo salvo de aquella situación.

"Naruto-san". Saludo reverentemente Hiashi con su inexpresivo rostro.

"Hiashi-sama". Saludo bastante contento Naruto a su suegro, Hiashi se sorprendió, los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron bastante al verlo, cosa que le parecía extraño, por lo cual miro de inmediato a su hija menor "Espero que Hanabi no te esté incomodando". Comento Hiashi acusadoramente.

Naruto estaba a punto de replicar, pero la pequeña Hyuga se le adelanto "No Otou-san, solo le preguntaba a Naruto-niisan sobre las intenciones que tenía con Onee-san para esta cita". Comento tranquilamente mostrando una maliciosa sonrisa, la cual fue notada de inmediato por Hiashi, el cual pudo ver o descifrar un doble significado de aquellas palabras.

"Naruto-san". Comento de pronto Hiashi, Naruto miro al patriarca Hyuga algo intranquilo.

"Dígame Hiashi-sama". Contesto el rubio.

"¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija?". Pregunto con sus ojos inyectados en sangre "Espero que sean intenciones buenas y puras Naruto-san". Agrego rápidamente el castaño matando así con la mirada a Naruto, el cual creía que ya debía comenzar a cavar su tumba, por su parte Hanabi se aguantaba con fuerza las ganas de reír.

"E-etto….y-yo". Tartamudeaba Naruto.

"Ya estoy lista". Comento una sonriente Hinata al llegar al salón, sonrisa la cual desapareció al ver la extraña situación en la que se encontraban su familia y su novio "¿Pasa algo?". Pregunto algo preocupada.

El rostro de Hiashi se giró para ver a su hija "Nada hija, solo conversaba con Naruto-san, ¿no es así?". Pregunto Hiashi a Naruto con su habitual mirada cambiada, Naruto solo se preguntó en que momento había cambiado su rostro.

"S-sí, sí, solo conversábamos Hinata". Comento Naruto con una sonrisa fingida.

"¿Seguro?". Pregunto Hinata, ella conocía a Naruto mejor que nadie y sabía que su sonrisa era normal.

"¡Pues claro! ¡Solo estoy ansioso por nuestra cita ttebayo!". Exclamo Naruto sonriendo.

"Entiendo". Respondió no muy conforme Hinata.

"Bueno que esperamos, mejor vámonos". Dijo rápidamente Naruto mientras tomaba de la mano a Hinata, quería huir lo más rápido de aquel lugar.

"Si, vamos, adiós Otou-san, Hanabi". Dijo Hinata mientras comenzaba a salir, Naruto la seguía aun lado, sin embargo, Hiashi hizo un último comentario.

"Naruto-san, espero que mi hija vuelva tal y como se va, ya me entiendes tu". Sentencio, Hinata miraba algo extrañada, mientras que Naruto solo sudaba frio.

"C-claro Hiashi-sama, Hinata volverá tal y como la conoce". Contesto rápidamente Naruto para luego salir corriendo de aquel lugar mientras que Hinata era jalada en el aire.

"Otou-san eres malvado". Dijo Hanabi con una maligna sonrisa.

"No Hanabi solo me preocupo por mis hijas". Contestó imparcial Hiashi "Y cuando digo hijas me refiero a las dos, jovencita veo que sabes muchas cosas y quiero sabes de donde las aprendiste". Comento Hiashi mirando a su hija la cual comenzó a temblar al pensar en el interrogatorio que comenzaría contra ella, tal vez debería comenzar a tomar los concejos de su hermana y dejar de actuar como un adulto.

Hinata aun tenia demasiadas preguntas, caminaba silenciosamente de la mano de Naruto mientras se encontraba en lo profundo de sus pensamientos, cosa por la cual no sabía hacia donde se dirigían, quizás Naruto se negaba a decirle que había ocurrido, pero tarde o temprano lo averiguaría por medio de Hanabi esa niña de verdad tenía la lengua demasiado suelta.

"Ya llegamos Hinata". Exclamo feliz Naruto luego de olvidarse de los acontecimientos vergonzosos que le hizo pasar los familiares de su novia.

Hinata reacciono al escuchar la voz de su novio y dirigió su mirada hacia el frente, sus ojos se ampliaron con magnitud al ver que se encontraban en frente de la entrada del restaurant más caro de Konoha, incrédula miro con rapidez a su novio "N-Naruto kun". Tartamudeo Hinata.

"¿Qué sucede Hinata?". Pregunto Naruto con su sonrisa.

Hinata apunto lentamente el local "¿Por qué estamos aquí?". Pregunto la chica.

"Pues para cenar dattebayo, no sé qué más se puede hacer en un restaurant". Respondió Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Hinata se encontraba sorprendida por la respuesta de su novio, no sabía cómo decirle que era demasiado caro sin hacer que se sintiera mal "P-pero Naruto-kun, no es necesario…solo con Ramen me basta". Comento tímidamente Hinata.

Naruto la miro extrañado, era casi igual a su primera cita, esa vez el acepto la oferta de su novia de inmediato debido a su falta de dinero, esta vez no iba a pasar lo mismo "No te preocupes Hinata, siempre he querido traerte aquí, en nuestra primera cita acepte tu sugerencia, pero esta vez comeremos aquí". Contesto sonriente Naruto disimulando su falta de dinero en la primera cita.

Hinata miro sorprendida a Naruto mientras este miro el menú, era su oportunidad, ella no era una fisgona, pero le preocupaba claramente todo lo que tuviera que ver con él, incluido su situación financiera, así que sin más activo su Byakugan y examino a Gama-chan, la billetera de su novio.

 _"Naruto-kun tiene mucho dinero, podríamos comer aquí, pero no quiero que gaste tanto solo para mí"._ Pensó Hinata mientras desactivaba su Byakugan.

"Naruto-kun". Comenzó nuevamente Hinata para intentar persuadirlo, sin embargo, el joven la interrumpió.

"Hinata". Comento Naruto cortando a Hinata, la cual se quedó observando y a la espera de sus siguientes palabras "Déjame hacerlo por favor, tu eres una princesa…mi princesa y quiero que, por lo menos una vez, darte el trato que merece la mujer que amo". Dijo seriamente Naruto.

Hinata se encontraba impactada, aun no se acostumbraba a los "te amo" de su novio, incluso a ella le costaba decirlo por su timidez, no podía evitar pensar que muchos dirían que iban demasiado rápido, se supone que una pareja normal comenzaba con un "me gustas", luego con el paso del tiempo sería un "Te quiero" y cuando la relación ya haya estado por muchos meses o años sería un "Te amo", sin embargo, Naruto nunca le dijo eso, su primera declaración antes de que Toneri la secuestrara había sido un "Hinata te quiero", para luego, cuando comenzaron su relación Naruto ya comenzó a decirle abiertamente que la amaba, en un principio esto le preocupo, después de todo, ella misma comenzó como como la gente normal, aunque claro unilateralmente, a ella desde la primera vez que vio a Naruto le gusto, cuando volvieron a verse en la academia y luego durante su tiempo como Genin le quiso para que posteriormente, luego de volverle a ver después de 2 años sabía muy bien que ya le amaba y esa fue su declaración misma cuando se enfrentó contra Pain. Su temor en un principio era de que quizás Naruto estaba confundiendo sentimientos, pero luego de escapar de la Luna y la hermosa declaración sobre permanecer a su lado siempre y claro una posterior explicación calmada con Naruto, ella comprendió que Naruto nunca había conocido el amor, el solo conocía el sentimiento de gustar, el cual lo relacionaba con todos los demás sentimientos, haciendo que, en vez de pronunciar "me gusta aquello" o "me gustas" él pronunciaba "amo aquello" o "te amo" pensando inocentemente que se trataba del mismo sentimiento, incluso el desconocía en sí mismo el significado de amar, gustar, querer o atraer, cosa que hizo que ella siempre pensara que se estaba enamorado de Sakura, sin embargo, cuando Naruto le explico sobre su ignorancia sobre ese tema ella casi salto de alegría al descubrir que en el fondo Naruto solo había tenido un amor en su vida y ese era ella, Hinata Hyuga.

"Y-yo también te amo Naruto-kun". Susurro embelesada Hinata.

Naruto al escuchar esas palabras salir de su novia se llenaba de un calor en su pecho, era un calor muy parecido al que sintió cuando su madre le dijo que le amaba, era un calor que le conmovía desde lo más profundo, nunca se cansaría de escuchar a su novia decir aquello.

"Gracias Hinata, ahora vamos que me muero de hambre ttebayo". Y así como siempre Naruto rompió el grato ambiente en el que se encontraban los dos, Hinata simplemente asintió mientras seguía a su novio, una pequeña risilla escapo de los labios de ella, al parecer habían cosas que Naruto aún tenía que aprender, aunque a ella en verdad no le molestaba nada que nunca aprendiera.

Los dos comían tranquilamente su comida, o más bien, Hinata comía tranquilamente, lamentablemente para Naruto en el restaurant no se cocinaba el Ramen y ninguno de los platillos que tanto le gustaban comer, en su lugar se servían todo tipo de comidas caras y extravagantes, infinidades de ensaladas y tipos de carnes a las cuales Naruto no estaba acostumbrado, sin embargo, gracias a la sugerencia de Hinata pidió un platillo que se podía considerar dentro de sus gustos, en cambio Hinata comía tranquilamente una ensalada de manera educada y serena.

"Vaya que coincidencia". Se escuchó una voz tranquila, la cual fue reconocida inmediatamente por la pareja, aun lado de la mesa de ellos se encontraba parado un joven hombre alto, de piel pálida y cabello blanco, a su lado dos "hombres" vestidos de negro.

"Toneri". Gruño Naruto mientras observaba al joven y a sus marionetas, Hinata estaba en silencio, estaba impactada.

"Era de esperarse que la princesa Byakugan visitara un lugar como este, en cambio es una sorpresa que tú lo hagas Uzumaki Naruto". Comento con arrogancia el albino.

La provocación no pasó en vano, Naruto estaba enfadado, estaba comenzando a levantarse de su asiento cuando la mano de Hinata le retuvo.

"¿Qué haces aquí Toneri?". Pregunto serenamente Hinata intentando sonar amable.

"Bueno pues hice caso a tu proposición, decidí venir a vivir a la tierra, en especial a Konoha, pensé que Uzumaki Naruto te lo había dicho princesa Hinata". Contesto tranquilamente mientras sacaba una sonrisa triunfal al ver la cara de asombro de Naruto, el cual había tenido un golpe mental al recordar que se había olvidado contarte tan importante asunto a Hinata, lentamente el joven peli rubio movió su rostro hacia su novia, Hinata nunca se molestaba con él y esperaba que esta vez no fuera la primera.

"Llegue recientemente de una misión por lo que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de hablar". Contesto cortésmente Hinata, Naruto estaba agradecido de tener una novia tan paciente como ella, sin embargo sabía que la excusa de Hinata, la cual era cierta, no le cubría del todo, había tenido un poco de tiempo para contarle aquello y cosas como esas debían contarse de inmediato.

"Ya veo, bueno no quiero molestarlos más en su velada, decidí venir a comer en mi primer día en Konoha y cuando entre los vi a los dos, fue inevitable que viniera a saludar, iré a mi mesa ahora, luego charlamos si nos topamos por Konoha". Comento Toneri.

"Por su puesto Toneri". Contesto calmadamente Hinata.

Toneri estaba a punto de retirarse, pero se volvió ligeramente para decir otra cosa "Hinata ya no somos enemigos para que me llames así". Dijo el albino.

"Tienes razón, lo siento Toneri-san". Se corrigió Hinata, Toneri soltó una simple sonrisa.

"Bueno por algo se empieza". Susurro mientras se retiraba y dejaba a la pareja en su cena la cual finalizo en silencio.

Era tarde, bastante tarde, se podía notar por la poca cantidad de personas que transitaban las calles de Konoha, la joven pareja caminaba en un tranquilo silencio, al menos para uno ya que Naruto estaba un echo una mar de líos, se preguntaba si Hinata estaba molesta con él y si lo estaba tenía toda la razón, en estos casos era donde coincidía de que era un estúpido, tal y como lo llamaban sus amigos.

"Hinata". Dijo en un susurro Naruto mientras veían a lo lejos la mansión Hyuga, quería saber si tenían problemas y si los llegasen a tener quería resolverlo antes de que pasara esa noche.

"¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun?". Pregunto la voz serena de Hinata.

"T-tú". Naruto titubeo un segundo "¿Tú estás molesta conmigo?". Pregunto Naruto.

"¿Por qué he de estarlo Naruto-kun?". Respondió calmadamente Hinata.

"Por lo de Toneri". Respondió Naruto "De verdad no llevamos mucho de volvernos a ver luego de tu misión, pero aun así debí decírtelo cuando fue a recogerte, soy un idiota dattebayo". Agrego cabizbajo Naruto.

Al momento en que Naruto menciono aquellas palabras Hinata se detuvo de golpe y agarro de un brazo a Naruto para así voltearlo hacia ella.

"Naruto-kun". Llamo Hinata sin embargo Naruto no levantaba la cabeza, ante esto la peli azul opto por tomar las mejillas de su novio y levantarle el rostro "Yo no sé lo qué es estar enojada con Naruto-kun…no puedo hacerlo, nunca podría molestarme con algo como eso, a veces las personas olvidamos cosas, eso nos hace humanos, sé que alguien como Naruto-kun tiene muchas cosas en su mente y pudo olvidarse de aquello y sé también que si no nos hubiéramos topado con Toneri tarde o temprano me lo hubieras dicho porque Naruto-kun se preocupa por mí". La voz de Hinata hizo que Naruto levantara ligeramente el rostro y mirara asombrado a su novia, no sabía que había hecho para merecer a alguien como ella, en verdad Sakura tenía razón al decir que ella era demasiado buena para él, no la merecía, sin embargo no evitaba que se sintiera agradecido de tenerla.

"Gracias Hinata". Dijo Naruto con una sincera sonrisa.

"De nada Naruto-kun". Respondió Hinata sonriendo también.

En la oscuridad de la noche, donde no habitaba ni una sola alma, se podía apreciar unas siluetas solo iluminadas por la luz de la luna, era una pareja que se besaba tranquilamente demostrando que el amor que tenían era real.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Capítulo 5: Un pequeño acercamiento**

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Hinata y Naruto habían tenido su cita, la hermosa princesa Hyuga se encontraba sentada en frente de su espejo mientras se peinaba su largo cabello azulado, lo hacía lenta y cuidadosamente, no había apuros ni nada que la obligara a darse prisa, después de todo su amado novio no se encontraba en la aldea, era uno de esos extraños casos de misiones especiales a las cuales solo Naruto, como héroe del mundo ninja, debía asistir, la falta de su novio le causaba tristeza a la hermosa joven de piel blanca, sin embargo, era algo que debía hacerse, al hacer esas misiones su amado rubio se acercaba un peldaño más a su sueño, por otro lado no podía quejarse mucho ya que eran misiones que raramente aparecían por lo tanto no eran constantes.

"Naruto-kun sigue trabajando muy duro, cada vez falta menos para su sueño". Murmuró Hinata mientras comenzaba a meditar en su propia situación, si lo pensaba bien todos sus amigos estaban dirigiendo sus pasos para cumplir sus sueños, mientras que ella ya había alcanzado lo que siempre había soñado, desde pequeña siempre deseo dos cosas, el reconocimiento de su padre y clan y poder caminar al lado de Naruto. Eran dos sueños quizás imposibles de alcanzar debido a su personalidad, sin embargo, nunca se rindió, desde que conoció a Naruto, a la edad de 5 años, siempre admiro la valentía y la fuerza que este tenía para levantarse una y otra vez sin importar la adversidad, ella deseo poder contagiarse con ese "poder" que emanaba de aquel niño rubio y por ello decidió nunca rendirse, lucho incansablemente, quizás algunas de sus luchas eran batallas perdidas, aun así nunca desfalleció, como caía se volvía a levantar y no fue hasta después de 11 años que pudo ver el fruto de su esfuerzo luego de su intento de combate contra el temido Pain, en donde hizo algo que nadie pudo hacer a causa del temor: se paró frente a frente al poderoso líder de Akatsuki, un ninja que había logrado borrar del mapa a Konoha de un solo ataque. Todo eso solo para poder proteger a la persona más importante para ella, algunas personas aún creían que aquel acto era un síntoma de locura, sin embargo, Hinata, aun sabiendo que las posibilidades de morir eran del 99%, se enfrentó a él poniendo su vida en juego, ese acto tuvo sus consecuencias, cuando su padre volvió a causa de la destrucción de Konoha, se enteró del acto valeroso de su hija, cosa que lo orgulleció e incluso llevo a Hiashi Hyuga a reimplantarse la posibilidad de volver a nombrar a Hinata como su sucesora, cosa que decidió luego del desempeño de Hinata en la cuarta guerra ninja en donde la joven demostró una vez más que ya no era la pequeña e insegura Hinata, ahora era valiente, decidida, era una ninja dispuesta a poner su vida por un bien mayor si era necesario e incluso lidero momentáneamente a las fuerzas unidas shinobis en el clímax de la batalla.

Una sonrisa se revelo en el rostro de Hinata mientras recordaba aquel hermoso día.

 **Flash Back**

 _La guerra había acabado hace ya 6 meses, como todas las guerras había dejado una huella profunda e imborrable en la vida de todos los habitantes del mundo ninja, nadie era indiferente a lo que había acontecido. El complejo Hyuga tampoco era indiferente a este hecho menos aún una joven de cabellera azulada que se dirigía a lentos, pero elegantes pasos a la oficina de su padre, cuando estuvo cerca de la habitación pudo notar la figura de Hanabi la cual se encontraba pensativa mirando hacia el cielo._

 _"Hanabi". Susurró Hinata, al instante la pequeña chica de 11 años, la cual salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su hermana mayor y mostro una gran sonrisa._

 _"Onee-san". Contestó alegre Hanabi mientras se acercaba a su hermana para abrazarla, la cual no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo._

 _"¿Qué pasa Hanabi?". Pregunto turbada Hinata._

 _"¿A caso no puedo abrazar a mi hermana mayor?". Pregunto Hanabi con una mirada seria._

 _"P-por supuesto que sí". Contestó aun intrigada Hinata, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de recibir respuesta ya que de pronto la puerta del despacho de Hiashi se abrió mostrando así al líder del clan más poderoso de Konoha._

 _"Hinata te estaba esperando". Comento Hiashi._

 _"Si padre". Contesto de inmediato Hinata, mientras que su hermana menor se separaba de ella._

 _"Yo me retiro a entrenar, suerte Onee-san". Se despidió Hanabi mientras dejaba que Hinata entrara a la oficina de Hiashi junto con él._

 _"Antes que nada quiero decirte que llevaba un tiempo pensando en esto y por fin me he decidido". Comenzó Hiashi, Hinata quedo en silencio a la espera de lo que su progenitor debía decirle._

 _"Desde que naciste estabas destinada a ser mi sucesora como líder del clan, sin embargo, a pesar de que eras mi hija mayor los genes que predominaron en ti fueron los de tu madre, tanto en apariencia interna como externa, a causa de esto decidí imponerte el más estricto trato para así convertirte en una digna líder, sin embargo fracase". Comentó Hiashi, Hinata estaba a punto de hablar, pero el adulto levanto su mano y pidió silencio._

 _"Siempre creí que la amabilidad, la dulzura y la bondad eran muestra de debilidad, echas para mujeres destinadas a ser esposas y dueñas de casas, no para una líder, por ello, esa vez cuando luchaste contra Hanabi, a pesar de ver que podías haber ganado, tu corazón te obligo a detener el ataque hacia tu hermana, perdiendo así la pelea, no te quite tu puesto de heredera por tu debilidad física, no, lo hice por tu debilidad mental….o eso era lo que creía". Agregó nuevamente Hiashi, Hinata se encontraba en silencio meditando cada una de las palabras de su padre._

 _"En ese momento me encontraba dividido, era tu padre, pero también era el líder del clan, si era tu padre no podía velar por el clan, pero si era líder podía velar por el clan y por ti, por ello te deseche, dedique mi tiempo a Hanabi y te deje a tu propia suerte para crear un futuro mejor para el clan, sin embargo también fracase en aquella empresa". Dijo el líder Hyuga mientras agachaba su mirada por un momento._

 _"No te mentiré en decirte que creí que ganarías contra Neji, lo daba por sentado, sabía que perderías, estaba seguro de aquello, incluso creí que dejarías de ser ninja, sin embargo me volví a equivocar, seguiste entrenando, seguiste mejorando, lograste cambiar el corazón de Neji, le trajiste paz a su vida y a la mía, aun así no podía comprender de donde sacabas esa fuerza, se suponía que eras débil, todos lo sabían, mi padre y los ancianos, todos lo sabían, no podía comprenderlo, me costó comprenderlo". Dijo en un débil susurro el hombre mayor._

 _"Fue entonces cuando Pain ataco Konoha…en ese momento, al escuchar las palabras de mi padre como la de otros ciudadanos que comprendí de donde había nacido tu fuerza, lo que una vez considere debilidad e innecesario te fortaleció y te llevo realizar un acto digno de un héroe, digna de una Hyuga, ofreciste tu vida para proteger a un camarada contra alguien con una fuerza descomunal y diste la oportunidad para que Uzumaki Naruto salvara la aldea". Comentó con orgullo, Hinata estaba asombrada debido a las palabras de su padre._

 _" En ese momento la idea de devolverte lo que te pertenece por derecho apareció en mi mente, eras una heroína para los Hyugas, una modelo a seguir, me sentía orgulloso, sin embargo, aunque demostrabas ser una digna ninja no sabía si tenías lo necesario para ser una líder…como siempre otra vez me equivoque con ello". Una sonrisa amarga se mostró en Hiashi "Entonces comenzó la guerra, fuiste al frente de la batalla y luchaste junto a mí y a Neji de igual a igual, ya no éramos líder y miembro del clan ni tampoco éramos padre e hija, éramos compañeros, camaradas ninjas y fue en ese momento, cuando volviste a arriesgar tu vida por Uzumaki, cuando Neji se sacrificó por ambos, cuando Uzumaki casi cae ante el enemigo , ahí fue cuando demostraste ser una líder, siempre sospeche que tu motivación nació de ese joven, sin embargo, en ese momento tu motivación fue mayor que la de él, superaste tu modelo a seguir, no flaqueaste y dirigiste momentáneamente a las fuerzas shinobis para pelear, fuiste una figura fundamental en la guerra, mucho más que cualquiera de los que peleo incluyéndome a mí mismo". Agregó Hiashi._

 _"P-padre". Susurró Hinata impactada._

 _"Luego de aquello la decisión era clara, tu nunca estuviste destinada a ser una más del clan, tu destino siempre fue ser la líder, lo que yo considere debilidad lo transformaste en fortaleza y eso te hizo más fuerte que yo". Comentó Hiashi mientras recordaba como el siempre vivió siendo atormentado por las sombras de su pasado, la muerte de su esposa y hermano lo marcaron para siempre y habían influido en su actuar y su carácter, sin embargo, Hinata, la cual siempre vivió con desprecio y limitaciones no se dejó amedrentar por lo que había dicho de ella o por lo que el "destino" dictaba para ella, siempre lucho por algo mejor, logrando superarlo a él mismo._

 _"Es por todo aquello que he decidido devolverte tu puesto como heredera del clan Hyuga". Hinata estaba con los ojos bien abiertos sin poder creer lo que su padre había comentado._

 _"¿Q-que?". Preguntó nerviosa._

 _"Lo que dije, ahora eres la heredera del clan, no por tu nacimiento, sino porque te lo has ganado, tu esfuerzo ha dado frutos, estoy orgulloso de ti Hinata". La sonrisa de Hiashi hizo que un torrente de lágrimas comenzaran a brotar por los ojos de Hinata, la cual rápidamente se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, ella no lloraba por ser la siguiente líder de su clan, no, ella lloraba porque después de 16 años por fin pudo escuchar las ansiadas palabras de su padre._

 _Hiashi estaba atónito, como el líder honorable del clan Hyuga él no estaba acostumbrado a las demostraciones de afecto, sin embargo, se dejó llevar por la emoción y correspondió torpemente el abrazo de su hija, fue entonces que Hiashi, al notar la altura de Hinata, pudo notar los cambios de su hija, ella ya no era una niña, era una hermosa joven, en unos años sería una hermosa mujer, ese pensamiento le conmovió en lo más profundo._

 _"Has crecido Hinata…no solo cambiaste a Neji, a mí y al resto del clan también has cambiado". Pensó Hiashi con una sonrisa._

 **Final Flash Back**

"Hinata-sama el desayuno está servido". Las palabras de Natsu, la guardiana de su hermana, sacaron a la joven Hinata de aquellos pensamientos, por lo cual termino de vestirse con su ropa casual para luego bajar a desayunar junto con su hermana y padre, mientras descendía por las escaleras comenzó a pensar en su segundo sueño, el cual se cumplió luego de dos años de terminados la guerra, desde que era pequeña, desde que le conoció siempre quiso caminar al lado de Naruto, en un principio el apenas la notaba, una vez el mismo le dijo que ella le parecía una persona rara y oscura, sin embargo comento que le gustaban las personas como ella, ese fue quizás el primer cumplido que recibió de su novio, luego con el tiempo, cuando se volvieron a encontrar luego de casi 3 años ella siguió esforzándose para hacerse notar, sabía que debía luchar y mejorar para poder alcanzar a Naruto, llego la guerra y fue en ese instante que comprendió que por fin le había alcanzado, mas no caminaba con él de la mano, no fue sino hasta hace 4 meses cuando por fin sus sentimientos alcanzaron en plenitud al joven rubio, el cual le correspondió gustoso su amor cumpliendo así el segundo sueño de Hinata.

"Buenos días Otou-san". Saludó Hinata mientras entraba en el comedor, como siempre su padre se encontraba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa.

"Buenos días Hinata". Saludo Hiashi mientras su hija mayor se sentaba a un costado de él.

"Buenos días Onee-san…Otou-san, disculpen la tardanza". Saludo rápidamente Hanabi mientras se sentaba al otro costado de Hiashi, ya era costumbre que la menor llegara un poco tarde para las comidas.

El desayuno había comenzado, los tres integrantes de la familia Hyuga comían lenta y cuidadosamente, la educación era algo que Hiashi nunca pasaba por alto.

"¿Qué piensas hacer hoy Onee-san?". Pregunto de pronto Hanabi.

"Pues hoy tengo el día libre así que decidí dar un paseo y comprarme algo un poco menos abrigado". Comento Hinata recordando que ya se encontraban a mediados de primavera.

"Pero si tú tienes mucha ropa… ¿o acaso quieres parecer más atractiva para Onii-san?". Pregunto Hanabi, Hiashi levanto ligeramente la mirada disimulando que no estaba interesado en la conversación, sin embargo era todo lo contrario, hace solo unos dos años se había dado cuenta de que Hinata ya no era su pequeña hija, era una hermosa joven, hermosura la cual se había acrecentado con los años, de pronto comenzó a maldecir internamente su suerte, no lo había notado antes, pero ahora con la ropa que su hija mayor usaba para las misiones, que estaba seguro que el Hokage estaba involucrado en ello, se había percatado que de todas las chicas de la generación de Hinata ninguna se había desarrollado tanto como ella, lamentaba profundamente el hecho de que su hija haya heredado el físico de su amada esposa y agradecía de paso que Hanabi haya heredado sus genes más que los de su madre.

"Yo creo que no hace tanto calor". Dijo en un murmuro Hiashi, el cual fue escuchado por sus hijas de inmediato.

"No es para ahora Otou-san, es para el verano, dicen las noticias que este años será muy caluroso". Contesto Hinata aun sonrojada por el comentario anterior de su hermana menor, por su parte Hiashi se encontraba chokeado, sabía que su hija era reservada y agradecía profundamente eso, sin embargo, aunque no era de su interés, también sabía muy bien que las modas no eran las mismas cuando él era joven y que ahora a las chicas les daba por mostrar todo lo que tenían sin dejar nada que guardar para sus futuros esposos, si alguien no le creía entonces que mirara a las amigas de su hija, la chica Yamanaka y la muchacha Haruno, y para que hablar de la chica de la Suna, las tres usaban ropas ajustadas e incluso la antigua compañera de su sobrino, Tenten había cambiado su modesto estilo de vestir por algo más atrevido, Hiashi temía que ellas podrían influir en la vestimenta de su hija, aún más que ahora tenía un novio, esas chicas eran peligrosas, sobre todo la Yamanaka, Dios sabe que le habrán "aconsejado" a su inocente hija.

"¿Iras sola Hinata?". Preguntó Hiashi intentando mostrar naturalidad.

"Si, Ino-san me iba a acompañar, pero luego dijo que tenía algo que hacer con Sai-san". Contesto tranquilamente Hinata.

"¿Y Haruno san?". Volvió a preguntar Hiashi intentando sonar desinteresado.

Hinata estaba extrañada, tal parecía que el día de hoy su padre estaba muy interesado en ella "Pues dijo que tenía turno en el hospital". Contestó Hinata.

Hiashi estaba casi tranquilo, solo faltaba una pregunta más ¿y la chica de Suna, esa que es hermana del Kazekage?". Preguntó Hiashi cruzando los dedos para que también la chica no se encontrara disponible ya que aunque ella no era de Konoha últimamente se le encontraba rondando mucho por la villa, sobretodo cerca de los territorios de los Nara.

"¿Temari-san? Ella hace un tiempo que no viene a Konoha, creo que esta algo molesta con Shikamaru-san". Contestó nuevamente Hinata, aunque aún no era muy íntima con la chica rubia, desde que Temari había comenzado una relación con el líder del clan Nara y ella por su parte con Naruto habían acostumbrado a encontrarse, primero porque ella venia de seguido a la aldea y Shikamaru no era alguien para pasar el rato y segundo porque desde que comenzó a salir con Naruto pudo conocer mejor al Kazekage Gaara y a su familia, compartiendo así un poco más con la atractiva chica de Suna.

"Ya veo". Contestó más relajado Hiashi, estaba seguro que por ahora esas niñas no influirían en el vestir de su hija, no se molestó en preguntar por Tenten ya que ella aún no se consideraba una amenaza.

"¿Y Onii-san?". Preguntó de pronto Hanabi que se había excluido de la conversación.

Hinata se sonrojo un poco ante la mención de Naruto, por su parte las preocupaciones de Hiashi volvieron a flote, se había olvidado de lo más importante, no era solo las malas juntas las cuales podían dañar a su hija, no, también estaba "ESE" problema, aunque le costara admitirlo confiaba plenamente en Uzumaki, sabía que el sería incapaz de dañar a su hija, sin embargo, él fue joven una vez y sabe muy bien como las hormonas comienza a atacar en los cuerpos jóvenes, que su hija tuviera novio era preocupante, más aun si era discípulo de los dos pervertidos más grandes de Konoha: El legendario Sanin Jiraya y el Sexto Hokage Hakate Kakashi. Uno era el pervertido declarado más grande de la humanidad, no tenía escrúpulos y por lo que dicen las historias era capaz de arriesgar su vida para obtener "información" de calidad, mientras que el otro era tan inmoral que le daba igual leer libros de dudosa reputación en frente de menores. Lo peor de todo era que el discípulo de esos dos era el novio de su hija, era cierto, nunca había escuchado algo malo sobre el novio de su hija, sin embargo, era mejor prevenir que lamentar y por lo tanto era demasiado arriesgado que el chico la acompañara a comprar ropa de verano, Dios sabe que cosas pueden ocurrir al momento de ver ropa la interior o en los probadores de los locales, definitivamente que su hija fuera de compras con su novio era algo muy peligroso.

"Naruto-kun está de misión especial en la aldea de la Nube, no volverá hasta tres días más". Hiashi casi grita de emoción ante las palabras de su hija, sin embargo debía mantener la compostura.

"Ya veo, espero que disfrutes de tu día libre". Contesto Hiashi, Hanabi se encontraba desanimada, al parecer el día de hoy no podría burlarse de su hermana.

Luego de desayunar Hinata se dirigió a la zona comercial de la aldea, a pesar de tener mucho dinero ella prefería ahorrar que malgastar en cosas innecesarias, por lo que decidió comprarse unas cuantas faldas algo más delgadas (con las mismas medidas de siempre) y una poleras de mangas cortas (como siempre holgadas), la joven peli azul camino unos cuantos minutos hasta que, un poco agotada por el calor y el cansancio, decidió sentarse en una solitaria banca resguardada por la sombra de un gran árbol.

La mente de Hinata se encontraba como siempre pensando en su amado, aunque sabía que Naruto era indiscutiblemente el ninja más poderoso de la actualidad no podía evitar preocuparse sobre las necesidades básicas de su novio, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se percató, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, que alguien se sentó a su lado en aquella solitaria banca.

"Un día hermoso ¿no lo crees?". La voz de su acompañante le indico de inmediato a Hinata sobre su identidad.

"Tienes razón Toneri-san". Contestó gentilmente Hinata sin llegar a mirarlo.

Toneri mostro una simple sonrisa ante la formalidad de Hinata "Sabes hay algo que nunca te dije cuando estabas en mi castillo". Comenzó Toneri para entablar una conversación.

"¿Qué cosa?". Preguntó Hinata.

"Cuando decidiste irte conmigo y abandonar a Uzumaki Naruto te dormí para que así no sufrieras más al ver su derrota, al llevarte a tu recamara pude observar por primera vez lo hermosa que eres y como pretendía hacerte mi esposa quise saber todo de ti, por lo que usando un jutsu especial pude ver dentro de tus recuerdos". Las palabras de Toneri asombraron de sobremanera a Hinata, la cual estaba a punto de protestar, sin embargo Toneri no permitió que la muchacha dijera alguna palabra.

"Sé que eso no estuvo bien y me arrepiento por completo de mis pecados, sin embargo, el ver tus recuerdos no pude evitar asombrarme". Agrego rápidamente el albino.

Hinata se encontraba algo intrigada debido a las palabras del muchacho "¿Por qué?". Se atrevió a preguntar.

"Pude ver lo humillada y aborrecida que fuiste de tu propia familia, aun así lograste salir adelante y ser un modelo a seguir, eres asombrosa". Las palabras de Toneri hicieron que Hinata se sonrojara levemente dado que ella no acostumbraba a ser elogiada por otras personas.

"N-no fue para tanto". Hinata intento controlar su tartamudeo.

"No lo creo, tienes un temple especial Hinata, cualquiera en tu lugar hubiera repudiado a su familia como ellos lo hicieron contigo, me incluyo en ese grupo". Hablo honestamente el peli blanco.

Hinata mostro una nostálgica sonrisa "Eran mi familia, ellos no estaban equivocados, yo no era nada, no servía para nada, me rendía con facilidad, pero luego de conocer a Naruto-kun me di cuenta que había personas que eran tratadas peor que yo, que tenían que luchar aún más para alcanzar sus sueños, entonces decidí esforzarme para que mi familia me viera de otra manera". Respondió Hinata.

"Familia…nuca he sabido que es eso". Comentó Toneri pasando por alto el hecho de que Hinata había nombrado a Naruto.

"Cuando estuve en tu castillo me dijiste que tu padre había muerto cuando eras pequeño…entonces ¿estuviste siempre solo?". Preguntó Hinata.

"Si, mi padre murió cuando era pequeño, éramos solo nosotros dos, luego de aquello solo quede yo y las marionetas, nunca pude sentir el calor de un hogar, el amor de una familia, siempre solo, quizás por eso actué así con ustedes, quizás era envidia, es gracioso". Comentó Toneri con ironía "A pesar de ser enemigos con Uzumaki Naruto en el pasado nosotros no éramos tan distintos". Agregó Toneri, de inmediato Hinata recordó que Toneri había visto sus recuerdos y que por ende él había visto sus recuerdos sobre la vida de su amado novio.

"Tienes razón". Contestó Hinata mientras giraba su rostro para ver a Toneri con cierta lastima, ahora, aunque solo un poco, podía ver los motivos ocultos detrás de su decisión de destruir la tierra meses atrás.

"Ahora solo faltaría salvar la aldea y una guerra para ser igual a él ¿no lo crees?". Preguntó Toneri con cierto sarcasmo, cosa que molesto un poco a Hinata.

"No es así, Naruto-kun se ganó todo con su esfuerzo y perseverancia, yo estoy segura que si Pain no hubiera atacado Konoha y si no hubiera habido una cuarta guerra ninja, de todas maneras Naruto-kun hubiera alcanzado lo que tiene hoy, le hubiera costado más, pero lo hubiera logrado, tarde o temprano todos verían la maravillosa persona que es Naruto-kun". Sentencio Hinata, no era necesario decirle a Toneri que había metido la pata, definitivamente aún no se acostumbraba al trato con seres humanos y por ende le falta algo de tacto.

"Lo siento no quise molestarte". Se disculpó Toneri.

"No, discúlpame tu a mí, es solo que soy muy sensible con respecto a Naruto-kun". Se disculpó Hinata algo avergonzada por alterarse con tanta facilidad, si su padre la viera la reprendería de inmediato "A todo esto Toneri-san ¿Dónde estás viviendo?". Pregunto Hinata tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Gracias al tesoro de mi clan tengo bastante dinero para comprar la casa que desee, sin embargo no he encontrado la casa indicada". Comentó Toneri.

"¿Indicada?". Preguntó Hinata.

"Sí, quiero una casa grande para así tener una gran familia". Comentó Toneri con naturalidad.

Hinata estaba algo perpleja "¿Toneri-san quiere tener una gran familia?". Preguntó de inmediato la joven.

"Por supuesto, toda mi vida he estado solo, quiero tener una familia y sentir el calor de un hogar, el amor de una bella esposa y verme reflejado en unos ojos más jóvenes". Comentó solemnemente el albino.

"Toneri-san". Hinata estaba asombrada, nunca había esperado que alguien tan frio como Toneri tuviera esa clase de sueños, tal vez lo había juzgado mal.

"Todos los que hemos sentido la soledad plenamente en nuestras vidas deseamos aquello…estoy seguro que Uzumaki también lo desea". Agregó Toneri, el comentario tomó por sorpresa a Hinata.

"¿N-Naruto-kun también desea una gran familia?". Preguntó Hinata sonrojada.

"Pues es claro, es más, yo creo que lo desea de todo corazón, quizás pronto te lo pida, la pregunta es ¿estas preparada para ello?". Preguntó Toneri mientras se ponía de pie "Yo que tú lo pensaría…por cierto, no conozco muy bien Konoha ¿me ayudarías mañana a buscar una casa?". Agregó mientras observaba a una Hinata hundida en sus pensamientos.

"Si". Susurró Hinata sin darse cuenta lo que Toneri le había preguntado, el cual comenzaba a alejarse de aquel lugar dejándola llena de preguntas.

 _"¿Estoy lista para formar una familia si Naruto-kun me lo pide? ¿No estaríamos avanzando demasiado rápido? ¿Si me negara me abandonaría?"._ Se preguntó Hinata, ella nunca lo había pensado, pero ahora que lo meditaba, el tener una familia con su Naruto le llenaba de alegría, quizás eran muy jóvenes, pero ambos se habían prometido estar siempre juntos y ellos no retrocedían sus palabras, la idea le asustaba un poco y la llenaba de incertidumbre, sin embargo, muy dentro de ella ese sería su sueño ideal.

"Mi nuevo sueño". Susurró Hinata mirando hacia el parque y ver a los niños jugar, intento imaginarse a unos niños de ella y su Naruto, un pequeño niño igual que él, no le importaba que no se parecieran en nada ella, con solo ver a un mini Naruto le alegraría la vida.

"Una familia con Naruto-kun". Murmuró Hinata mientras caminaba hacia su hogar aun pensando las miles de posibilidades de una vida con su amado rubio.

 **Gracias a todos lo que leen mi fic, espero jugosos y zukulentos reviews :D**


End file.
